Aiuto
by Dstine
Summary: [TERMINE ! Yaoi] Heero a un mal qui le ronge, il ne trouve que deux solutions malgré ceux qui l'aime : La mutilation corporelle et l'anorexie...
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Aiuto

**Auteur :** Dstine

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Note :** Je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours qui n'avance pas, mais celle-là est spéciale. Exploitation d'une relation particulière.

**Aiuto**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il regarda le liquide carmin longer sa main et goûter au bout de ses doigts. Les gouttes se rejoignaient au sol dans une petite flaque. Il serra le point et sourit.

« Heero ! Viens manger ».

Le brun se leva du rebord de la baignoire. Il passa sa main sous l'eau froide. Il attendit que le sang coagule et sécha son poignet. Il rabaissa la manche de sa chemise puis enfila son sweet. Il nettoya vaguement le sol et sortit de la salle de bain. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et vint s'installer face à sa sœur et son petit ami qui lui tendit une assiette de charcuterie qu'il repoussa gentiment. Il prit quelques feuilles de salade qu'il mâchouilla avant de les avaler.

« Tu as encore grignoté avant le repas » Le réprimanda gentiment sa sœur lorsqu'il refusa le morceau de viande.

Il acquiesça et sortit de table. Il remonta à l'étage et s'engouffra de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il s'accroupit à côté de la cuvette des toilettes et enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se contempla. Il avait une tête de cadavre. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt mate d'origine…Mais cela ne cachait pas sa pâleur. Il ferma les yeux et souffla un peu. Il retira son sweet et partit rejoindre Duo dans le centre ville.

Le natté aux yeux améthystes n'était pas encore là. Il se posa sur les marches de la cathédrale et posa un doigt sur son poignet, sur les coupures. Le sang avait coagulé et laissait une petite croûte. Il sentait que sa manche était humide, imprégné de son sang, mais heureusement, en ce début de soirée, il avait choisit d'en porter une noire.

Une main passa à plusieurs reprises devant ses yeux. Ses prunelles cobalts se levèrent pour rencontrer le joli quartz qui coloriait les pupilles de l'américain. Celui-ci sourit légèrement et serra la main d'Heero. Le japonais se leva et ensemble ils longèrent la rue principale jusqu'à l'entrée de la boîte.

« On passe pas ! » Déclara doucement Heero.

« Mais si ! » Répondit Duo en bombant le torse.

Ils firent la queue et se firent, comme l'avait dit Heero, refouler à l'entrée par le gorille qui gardait l'antre. Duo n'émit aucune résistance, gardant pour lui ses insultes et entraîna Heero à sa suite.

« C'est de la discrimination » Protesta-t-il.

« Non. . . ».

« Si. . .Il refuse de me laisser entrer depuis la soirée où…Celle où… » Duo était hésitant à finir sa phrase.

« Celle où tu lui a vomis dessus, n'ayons pas peur des mots ».

« Gnagnagna » Grommela Duo en sortant son portable. « N'empêche, je t'ai dis qu'on irait en boîte, et bien on ira ».

« Pas de fraude au moins » Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. . .Il est révolu le temps où en entrait dans les boîtes par la fenêtre des toilettes. . .Maintenant, je suis plus préparé à ce genre de problème. . .Surtout avec cette boîte ».

Duo composa un numéro et appela une amie. Catherine était barman dans cette boîte. Avec les autres barman, elles jouaient parfois les coyotes, inspiré par le film 'Coyote Ugly', le patron, avait réussit à les convaincre de faire de même. Catherine ouvrit la porte d'entrée aux garçons et les regarda passer.

« Faut pas en faire une habitude ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Pour toutes réponses, Duo l'embrassa sur la joue et Heero lui fit un beau sourire. Les garçons se dirigèrent ensuite au milieu de la boîte, arrivant à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Cette boîte était l'une des rares boîtes à ouvrir ses portes dès 19 heures. Duo s'éloigna pour se rendre du côté du bar tandis qu'Heero s'approchait de la cage où un garçon dansait.

Le brun fut captivé par la silhouette qui se déhanchait dans la cage, faisant hurler les filles qui n'osait pas monter à ses côtés. Heero était captivé par ses yeux bleus turquoises qui le fixaient intensément. Le blond fit glisser ses mains sur sa chemise bleu pâle. Il le fixait intensément lui donnant presque chaud. Heero suivait des yeux les mains qui caressaient le torse qu'il devinait musclé.

Heero se rapprocha encore et se hissa sur la plate forme et entra à son tour dans la cage. Le blond lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Heero garda cette main dans la sienne quelques secondes puis il commença à se frotter à l'occidental. Ses mouvements osés envers l'inconnu faisait hurler certaines filles. Les mains du blond courtisaient son corps, caressant sa peau mate. Puis les mains du blond se glissèrent entre les boutons de la chemise, les faisant sauter un à un. . . Doucement, il la fit glisser de ses épaules et embrassa l'épaule de ses lèvres. Le blond essaya de lui retirer la chemise. Heero se raidit alors, d'un seul coup. Ses yeux cobalts croisèrent les iris turquoises.

Heero remit rapidement sa chemise et descendit précipitamment de la cage et se faufila dans la foule pour rejoindre les toilettes. Quelques minutes après, il en ressortit, plus pâle qu'un mort mais calme. Le ventre plus vide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il sursauta en voyant le blond appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il attendait… Non, il l'attendait.

« Désolé. . .Je voulais pas te faire peur. . . ».

« Tu ne m'as pas fais peur » Se défendit Heero en allant se rincer la bouche dans l'évier. Il n'était pas froussard à se point là.

« Mouais » Polémiqua le blond, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. « Je m'appelle Zechs » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant d'enserrer sa taille de son bras et de capturer ses lèvres.

Heero ne fut pas surpris et se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Zechs le colla au mur, faisant glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant le torse bronzé qu'il avait entraperçus lors de son bref séjour dans la cage. Heero répondait aux caresses, passant ses mains sur les fesses du blond, les insinuant dans son pantalon.

Zechs le poussa dans les toilettes et referma la porte derrière lui. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon du brun. Heero sentait le danger venir mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Il remercia alors mentalement la personne qui entra dans les toilettes.

« Heero ? T'es là ? » Demanda la voix qu'Heero identifia comme celle de Duo. « Je t'ai vu rentrer mais pas ressortir. . . Ca va ? ».

Heero repoussa les mains qui s'insinuaient de plus en plus dans son sous-vêtements et essaya de sortir avant que le blond ne l'en empêche.

« Hee-chan ? » Insista Duo.

"Duo-Kun. . .2 minutes et je te rejoins au bar".

« Ok » Répondit Duo avant de sortir.

La porte claqua et Heero s'appuya au mur. Zechs reporta son attention sur le brun, lui embrassant le cou et glissant de nouveau ses mains vers son pantalon, mais il sentit celles d'Heero fermer les boutons de la braguette. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent.

« Je dois y aller. . .Il m'attend » Souffla le brun les yeux baissés.

Il embrassa doucement le blond en guise d'excuses et ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Zechs le rattrapa par le bras et retourna sa main, paume vers le ciel. Il sortit un stylo de sa poche et inscrivit son numéro de portable, qu'il embrassa doucement en fixant toujours le brun dans les yeux. Puis il le laissa, partir.

Il le regarda traverser la masse et rejoindre un natté au bar.

Heero avait un nœud à l'estomac. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir au bar. Il savait aussi pourquoi il s'était enfui dès le début de la soirée vers la cage. Il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait déjà 2 heures qu'ils étaient ici. Dieu, que le temps passait vite par moment…Heero s'assit aux côtés de Duo qui parlait avec un garçon au traits asiatiques et qu'il savait chinois, au nom de Wufei. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il était avec Duo, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait réussit à l'éviter…Jusqu'à ce soir.

« Tu t'es déchaîné dans la cage, dis-donc » Rigola Duo. « C'était qui le beau blond avec qui tu étais ? ».

« Qui ça ? » Demanda trop vivement le brun pour paraître naturel.

« Le gars de la cage ! » Souffla Duo en roulant des yeux.

« Oh, lui. . .Il s'appelle Zechs » Lâcha nonchalamment Heero en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Et je suppose que c'est son numéro que tu as sur la main ! » Plaisanta Duo.

Heero sentit le sang affluer à ses joues. Duo éclata d'un grand rire et tapa amicalement sur son bras en tant que boutade. Il ne vit pas son ami grimacer à la réouverture de ses cicatrices fraîchement créées. Duo serra le poignet dans sa main en chambrant son ami, ne prêtant aucune attention à cette humidité sous sa main. Après tout, tout le monde transpirait ici, et c'était normal.

« Sacré vieux » Glapit Duo en resserrant sa poigne. « Il est pas encore venu le jour où tu viendra en boîte sans récolter un numéro au minimum ».

Le natté riait à gorge déployé, ce qui illuminait son visage.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais je te cherchais pour te dire que j'allais y aller…Puis t'as pas l'air très bien…Deux heures de boîte, je crois que c'est ton maximum…Tu viens avec nous ? ».

'Nous' ? Tiqua Heero. Il se rendit alors compte de la main de Wufei sur la taille de Duo et de par ce fait, cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il secoua tout de même la tête.

« Je vais rentrer je suis fatigué. Bonne soirée ».

Heero vida d'un trait le « tomate » que lui avait servi Catherine. Il salua le couple et la brune et sortit rapidement de la boîte. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, puis pressa sa main sur son poignet. La tape amicale de Duo avait réouvert les cicatrices, si elles ne l'avaient pas déjà été quand Zechs l'avait retenu.

Il croisa les bras et longea le chemin qui menait au parc. Il s'appuya contre le tronc et se laissa glisser au sol. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits autour de lui. Le vent soufflait dans les branches, les criquets faisaient il ne savait trop quoi dans l'herbe, mais ils étaient présents, les hiboux hululaient et un agréable 'plic ploc' parvenait à ses oreilles.

'Plic ploc' ? Heero ouvrit un œil. Une légère pluie s'abattait sur le canal et venait ainsi, troubler la surface tranquille de l'eau. Il se leva et pris le chemin de sa maison. Les mains dans les poches, il jouait avec son portable et il pensait au blond. Son numéro sur sa main moite devait être à moitié effacé. Il regarda sa paume. Les deux premiers numéro avait disparu et le dernier chiffre était illisible. Heero grommela. Il ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et se glissa dans la maison silencieuse. Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre, ôta sa chemise et son pantalon qu'il lança sur une chaise et alla à la salle de bain.

Il retira sa montre et regarda l'heure. A peine 23 heure. Le fait que la boîte ouvre tôt faisait que les soirées passé plus lentement, ce qui pouvait être un bon point. Tout dépendait de l'humeur. Il jeta un œil dans le miroir et se tira la langue avant de se faufiler sous la douche. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être attiré par lui, par son physique. Il était mince, très mince. Trop mince ? Le visage si peu expressif, voire inexpressif, sauf peut être avec Duo et Noin. Heero regarda ses côtes. Il était rachitique, on aurait pu jouer du xylophone sur ses côtes tellement elles ressortaient. Et ses bras…Ses bras, il n'avait vraiment que la peau et les os.

Il contempla son membre gauche. Zébré de haut en bas, des zébrures horizontales, d'autres verticales ou encore en diagonales. Des marques plus anciennes que d'autres, des plus profondes, des superficielles. Jamais aucunes d'elles n'avaient réussis à le libérer de ses angoisses.

Heero secoua doucement sa tête qui l'élançait. Il sentait venir le vertige. Il regarda une dernière fois sa main. Il n'y avait plus que cinq chiffres perdu au milieu de la paume. Heero passa sa main sous l'eau avant d'y immerger sa tête et son corps entier.

Le sang séché coula avec l'eau de la douche. Il arrêta l'hémorragie qui venait de repartir du plat de sa main et attendit. Une heure plus tard, il se glissa, nu, dans ses draps frais et s'endormis comme une souche.

_Review ? La corde ? La suite ? Je vais me pendre ?_

_A plus_

_Dstine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Heero ! Réveilles-toi…Il est déjà 10h30 » Cria une voix de la cuisine.

Heero attendit que son cerveau se connecte et analysa la phrase. 10h30. les résultats étaient sur le net depuis environ trente minutes. Le brun repoussa son drap, enfila un tee-shirt à manche longues et un boxer. Il tira son rideau et alluma son pc. Puis, il descendit à la cuisine. Si sa sœur venait à monter, elle ferait certainement une syncope en voyant sa chambre et lui ferait la morale pendant des heures sur le bordel qui y régnait.

Noin était juste vêtue d'une nuisette courte et d'un de ses caleçons qu'elle avait du lui piquer. Elle était assise à la table, les coudes posés sur le rebord, soutenant un bol fumant à ses lèvres. Il la salua et se posa sur une chaise en face d'elle.

« C'était bien hier ? » Questionna-t-elle. « T'es pas rentré très tard. Il était à peine 23 heures ».

« J'étais fatigué…Mais, ouais, c'était sympa ».

« Duo a dormit à la maison ? » Demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

« Non…Il était avec son copain…Il doit être chez lui ».

Noin ne fut surprise par le terme de 'copain' et non pas 'conquête du soir'. L'américain dormait souvent chez eux en sortant de boîte, à moins bien sur, qu'il ne passe sa soirée avec l'une de ses conquêtes. Noin n'ignorait pas l'attirance qu'avait les jeunes pour son frère et le natté. Duo avait, après tout, un charme fou et la blague facile. Il savait en jouer. Et il avait raison, on ne vivait qu'une fois. Mais là, d'après les mots et le ton d'Heero, le natté semblait s'être fixé.

« Cathy voulait savoir si tu avais l'intention de revenir jouer la coyote à ses côtés… » Déclara Heero en la tirant de ses pensées.

« C'est vrai que je pourrais, mais…Je dois être un peu rouillée ».

« Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ».

« Je ne peux pas Heero…Ce serait entrer dans ton univers… ».

« Nani ? Je ne comprends pas ».

« C'est…Comment dire…Là où tu es tout le temps…Si je bossais de nouveau là bas, je te verrais tout le temps, je verrais ce que tu fais, et je veux pas…Sinon tu ne te sentira plus libre et… ».

« J'ai compris, en fait, tu as peur de me voir une soirée entière me déhancher dans la cage avec un garçon avec qui je ferais des choses devant des centaines de gens…Bref, tu auras honte » Déclara Heero en plaisantant.

« Voilà, c'est tout à fais ça… » Répondit Noin sur le même ton. « Après tout je bosse dans une boîte où tout le monde te drague, alors j'aurais honte de te voir te vautrer dans les bras d'un mec alors que je suis la première à t'y avoir poussé…Bon, on va changer de sujet…Que dirais-tu qu'on monte tous les deux en haut pour voir le carnage que nous a fais ? Hmmm ? ».

« J'en pense que TOI, tu vas rester ici et que MOI je vais aller voir. Pendant ce temps, tu vas réfléchir à cette proposition alléchante qui te plait tant ».

Heero laissa sa sœur en plan dans la cuisine et monta à sa chambre. Il alluma le réseau et ouvrit une page internet. Sa session hotmail était ouverte. Seulement quatre de ses contacts étaient en ligne et seul Duo dormait encore puisqu'il était en statut absent. Le brun revint sur sa page et entra l'adresse de l'académie, puis son matricule. Il fit une partie de Free Cell pendant que la page cherchait ses notes.

Il ferma la fenêtre de jeu et fit défiler ses notes. Il fut heureux de voir qu'elles étaient toutes au-dessus de la moyenne. Le nombre de point rattrapait largement son échec en français l'année passé. Il regarda son total, sa moyenne : 15.5. Il avait son bac avec mention. Quand il pensait que les professeurs avaient dis que jamais il n'aurait son bac en L…Ils les avaient niqués…Quelles têtes auraient-ils ?

« Je crois que de par ton silence, tu as eu une agréable surprise, non ? » Demanda Noin, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés.

« Noin » Commença Heero d'une voix blanche. « Je l'ai…J'ai mon bac, avec mention ».

« Félicitation. C'est vraiment bien. Au moins, tu sais que tu ne retournera pas au bahut l'année prochaine et tu passe même pas les rattrapages, c'est super ». ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. « Je sors avant de déprimer…Range ta chambre s'il te plait ».

Heero ferma la page et ouvrit une fenêtre de conversation avec Duo.

Baka Hee-chan dit : Bonjour à toi, Ô soleil de ma vie…La vie est belle et les lapins sont roses et j'ai eu mon bac avec mention…A tout à l'heure.

Il envoya le message puis recula sa chaise. Il hésita quelques secondes à se lever. Il décida de vérifier les résultats de Duo. Le pauvre stresserait tellement que jamais il n'arriverait à taper son matricule. Il ouvrit alors de nouveau la fenêtre et entra son code. Il resta béat devant les notes du natté. Duo avait cartonné. 18 en philosophie, 17 en spécialité éco, coeff 9. Une moyenne de 16. il avait obtenu son bac avec mention. L'un des élèves du lycée qui désespérait le plus les professeurs du lycée avec ses résultats qui dépassaient rarement le 10. les pauvres professeurs, il voulait vraiment voir leur tête… Il ré-ouvrit la fenêtre de discussion :

Bake Hee-chan dit : Bah mon vieux, si j'avais su…Tu me choque…Derrière tes grands airs de « j'en-fous-pas-une-et-je-me-dore-au-soleil »… Pas mal quand même pour quelqu'un qui en fous pas une…Mais je te dis pas ta note :-P.

Il regarda ensuite sa chambre et décida que grâce à sa bonne humeur, Noin aurait la joie de voir sa chambre propre…Ou du moins rangé…Enfin, il allait essayer. Il ouvrit d'abord son armoire et la contempla. Il opta pour sa chemise bleu foncé, un peu comme ses yeux et un pantalon noir. Les couleur sombres devenaient une habitude ses derniers temps.

Il enfila ses vêtements et commença à ramasser ceux qui étaient au sol. Il regarda sa chemise de la veille. Le sang avait séché mais laissait une large tâche. Dessus, il y avait même de l'encre qui avait bavé. L'encre de sa main… L'encre du stylo avec lequel Zechs avait écris son numéro…Le blond…

Un son provenant de son ordinateur le tira de sa douce rêverie. Duo était réveillé et Heero le devinait en train de « gémir » derrière son PC.

Dumby Duo dit : Hee-chan que j'aimeuh ! Je t'en supplie…Donne moi mes résultats, j'ai perdu mon matricule :-/

Heero sourit. Duo avait une mémoire de poisson rouge. Du court terme, à peine dix secondes. Heero aimait l'américain, mais par dessus tout, il aimait le faire languir et surtout, surtout, être sadique.

Baka Hee-chan dit : M071896

Dumby Duo dit : Merki...Je t'aimeuh...On se voit cet aprem ?

Baka Hee-chan dit : Ouais, s'tu veux…14 heure à la cathédrale.

Au bout de cinq minutes sans réponses, Heero réécrivit.

Baka Hee-chan dit : Duo ?

Baka Hee-chan dit : Laisse moi deviner…Tu es mort suite à la vue de tes notes ?

Dumby Duo dit : Hee-chan ?

Baka Hee-chan dit : Oui ?

Dumby Duo dit : J'AI MON BAC AVEC MENTION ! TRALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEUH !

Saute partout

Heero soupira derrière son écran. Irrécupérable, tout simplement irrécupérable…Mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

Dumby Duo dit : On se retrouve a 14h. je vais prendre ma douche.

Heero ferma la fenêtre et reprit ses affaires qu'il avait posé en tas sur son lit. Il amena le tout à la machine à laver. Noin le regarda et tendit la main pour prendre ses affaires. Heero recula d'un pas et secoua la tête.

« Ce sont mes vêtements, je vais le faire » Plaida-t-il avec conviction.

« Comme tu veux » Dit alors Noin en haussant les épaules et en sortant de la buanderie.

Heero remplit la machine et lança le programme avant de descendre à la cuisine. Catherine était là, avec Noin, elles le regardèrent.

« Mon dieu Heero » Glapit Catherine « Tu me donne chaud ! ».

Heero haussa les épaules et s'assit à la table où les deux amies se tenaient.

« Tu as l'air en meilleur forme qu'hier en tout cas…Tu étais tout pâle…Comme un cachet d'aspirine ».

Heero esquissa un sourire.

« Par contre tu m'as surprise quand tu es allé dans la cage… ».

« Tu as été dans la cage ? » S'étonna Noin.

« Oh oui ! Et si tu l'avais vu ! Quel déhanché ! Puis surtout, quel partenaire ! » Déclara Catherine en secouant la main et se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour appuyé sur le point physique de Zechs. « Un grand blond avec de superbes yeux bleus turquoise, tu vois ? ».

« Cheveux long et toujours détachés ? Bien foutu ? » Demanda Noin en haussant un sourcil.

Catherine acquiesça. Noin prit Heero dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

« Se pourrait-il qu'on ai les même goûts ? » Rigola-t-elle.

« Non, ton mec n'est pas du tout mon style, désolé » Déclara Heero maussadement.

« En tout cas, je vais reprendre du service…Au moins pour l'été…Je pense que Treize n'y verra aucune objection ».

« C'est sur tu as le patron dans ton lit, je vois pas pourquoi il te refuserais ça… ! » Sourit Heero.

Noin exorbita les yeux et grogna entre ses dents.

« T'as pas rendez vous toi ? » Demanda –t-elle avec espoir.

« Si, mais à 14h ».

« Alors mange et fous le camp ».

« Non…On ira manger en ville…Je vais rester encore un peu » Sourit-il.

« Non, non, je t'assure » Insista Noin, « Pars maintenant sinon tu vas être en retard ».

« J'halucine, v'là pas comment qu'tu'm vire ».

Catherine se riait de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Finalement Heero embrassa sa sœur, puis Catherine et partit. Il ne prit pas le bus et se rendit directement au centre ville à pied par les parcs. Il avait rendez-vous à 14h avec Duo, mais à 13h, c'était son entretien d'embauche. Il se rendit alors au magasin de BD de la rue principale. La patronne était dans le fond du magasin, assise sur le comptoir, les jambes croisés, papotant tranquillement avec une employée. Il ne manquait plus que le thé, songea Heero.

Il s'avança. Sally Pô décroisa ses longues jambes et descendit de son perchoir, elle lissa sa jupe de la main et repoussa ses boucles blondes derrières ses épaules. Elle le regarda, puis lui sourit.

« Tu es bien le frère de Noin, non ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte ».

« Ok…Bon, les entretien c'est pas trop mon truc, donc…Je te prends, en toute connaissance de cause…Ta sœur est quelqu'un de confiance donc tu doit être du même genre…Puis, les BDs, c'est ton truc, donc, je te fais confiance. Voilà. Pour le boulot tu verra avec Trowa…Et pour les horaires, c'est un coup le matin, un coup l'aprem…Pas le dimanche et tu as aussi ton samedi…Ca te va ? »

« Euh…Oui » Répondit Heero Blasé.

« Tu trouve ça trop facile toi aussi ? »

« Un peu quand même ».

« Ok, bon, alors vide moi le carton qui est là, et ça suffira. Sinon tu commence lundi. Profite bien de tes derniers jours de grasse mat ».

Heero s'attela donc à sa tâche et vida le carton, rangeant les nouveautés à leurs place. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était 13h 50. Il récupéra son sac et rejoignis la cathédrale. Duo était déjà là, occupé avec Wufei. Le brun s'approcha et le couple se sépara. Il y eut un léger blanc, puis Wufei prétexta une excuse et partit.

« T'as mangé ? » Demanda Duo. Heero hocha la tête. « Ca te dérange de m'accompagner acheter un petit truc ? J'ai faim ».

Ils se levèrent et descendirent ensemble la rue principale. Ils allèrent acheter un kebab que l'américain dévora.

« Tu en veux ? »

« Non merci ».

« Tu en pense quoi de Wufei ? ».

« Wufei ? » Demanda Heero. Duo fronça les sourcils. « Ah lui ! Ton copain, c'est ça ? Bah rien…Je le connais pas ».

« Et en première impression ? ».

« Il a l'air gentil » Déclara Heero sans vraiment y croire.

« T'as rappelé Zechs ? ».

« Non, son numéro était effacé quand je suis arrivé chez moi ».

« Tant mieux ».

Heero ne releva pas la dernière phrase. Il ne l'avais pas vraiment comprise et préférais la laisser dans le noir. Ensemble, ils allèrent se poser dans les parcs. Ils décidèrent que ce soir, ils iraient fêter leur bac dans la boîte habituelle avec tous les autres lycéens. Il passèrent d'abord chez Duo prendre ses affaires puis ils allèrent chez Heero. Catherine était toujours là à bavarder avec Noin. Duo l'embrassa puis fit de même avec Noin.

« Oh Cathy ! Tant que j'y pense…Y a pas eu un blessé hier au bar ? » Demanda Duo avant de monter.

« Non, pourquoi ça ? ».

« J'avais pas mal de sang sur la main en rentrant…Comme j'étais beaucoup au bar…Je me demandais si ça venait pas de là… ».

« Non…Tu es le premier à me le dire…Tu n'avais pas de plaie au moins ? »S'inquiétât-elle.

« Non, non, ça ne venait pas de moi » La rassura-t-il.

« Non Duo, je ne pensais pas à ça ! » Blanchit la brune.

« Tu veux dire… ? » Le tint de Duo perdait en couleur.

« Heero, tu n'as rien eu toi ? » S'alarma Noin.

« Non » Répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Duo balisait. Il avait peur et c'était normal. Comment dire à Duo que c'était son sang ? Comment justifier sa présence ?

« C'est rien…Je dois faire un dépistage de toute façon… » Sourit faussement Duo.

Mais Heero le savait. Il le savait, que derrière son sourire, Duo voulait fondre en larme. Il avait peur.

« On y va maintenant, si tu veux ? » Proposa le brun.

« On ? »

« Oui, je vais t'accompagner » Lui sourit Heero.

Duo lui fit un sourire de gratitude. Catherine proposa de les emmener puisqu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Les deux adolescents montèrent dans la voiture. La brune les déposa avec un sourire compatissant. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent refermer la portière, elle croisa les doigts. Dans une demi-hure, Duo saurait.

oOo

Les deux garçons attendaient dans la salle. Les résultats allaient arriver. Duo se tordait les doigts d'angoisse et Heero ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et regarda les deux jeunes.

« Heero Yuy ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Heero se leva et attrapa la feuille. Séronégatif. Il souffla de soulagement pour lui, même s'il le savait avant de faire le test. Duo restait debout à fixer la jeune femme.

« Duo Maxwell ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Il acquiesça. Il pâlit lorsqu'elle lui tendit deux feuilles qu'il attrapa d'une main tremblante. Il les regarda. L'une des deux comportait un résultat séropositif, l'autre séronégatif. Il leva ses yeux améthyste vers elle.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Eh bien » Soupira l'infirmière. « Je…J'ai fais tomber les éprouvettes avant de marquer laquelle était la votre et… ».

« Et ça vous est pas venu a l'idée de me demander de refaire une prise ? » S'énerva Duo.

« C'est que, c'est l'heure de fermer et que la machine est éteinte ».

« MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE » Hurla Duo. « VOUS VOUS ETES LOUPE VOUS ASSUMEZ ! VOUS REFAITES CETTE PRISE ET VOUS ME DONNEZ UN RESULTAT COMPREHENSIF ET PAS DEUX FEUILLES AVEC CHOIX EN OPTION ».

Duo semblait tellement hors de lui que l'infirmière baissa les yeux et l'entraîna dans la pièce pour refaire une prise de sang. Intérieurement, Heero souriait, la scène le faisait rire. Duo était séronégatif, il le savait, mais il plaignait surtout la personne à qui appartenait le second échantillon, car elle, le vice ne l'avait pas épargné.

La machine avait refroidi instantanément et les deux jeunes durent attendre une heure avant qu'elle puisse donner un résultat séronégatif.

Et maintenant, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sur le chemin.

« Je te jure…Cette conne m'a trop fais flipper…Mais arrête de rire ».

« Tu préférais que je pleure ? ».

« … ».

« Pardon Duo…Mais j'ai tellement pas souvent l'habitude de te voir comme ça ! J'aurais pas voulu être à la place de l'infirmière… ».

« Tu m'étonne, je me suis fais peur à moi même…Mais franchement, t'imagine si le sang avait été vicié ? ».

Heero s'arrêta net…Si son sang avait contracté le virus ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer…Voilà pourquoi il préférait rire. Ils arrivèrent chez Heero. Le brun raconta à sa sœur le périple de l'américain. Noin rigola moins. Duo avait raison…Le sang aurait pu être vicié…Mais Heero le savait…Il le savait que le sang était net puisqu'il avait fais un dépistage trois jours auparavant.

Finalement, plus personne ne parla de cette histoire. Les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre du brun pour lui choisir une tenue. Une chemise bleu ciel/turquoise. Elle ferait ressortir son tint mate, lui avait dit Duo. L'américain avait aussi réussit à dénicher, Heero ne savait où, un pantalon blanc. Il le tanna jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le porter.

Duo fus surpris de voir Heero s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer alors que jusqu'à présent il l'avait toujours fais devant lui sans la moindre gêne. Peut être avait-il un accés de pudeur…Heero accrocha sa chaîne autour de son cou et ses deux bracelet de cuir à son poignet de gauche.

« Dis, t'as pas chaud ? » Demanda Duo.

« Non ».

« Ok…Mais on est quand même en été et tu porte une chemise à manche longue ».

« Mais je n'ai pas chaud » Insista Heero.

Duo n'insista pas. Heero sortait en tee-shirt en hiver et mettais limite trois pull en été…C'était comme ça, et il fallait pas chercher plus loin. Duo, lui, enfila un jean noir ample et un tee-shirt noir aussi, près du corps. Il mit par dessus une veste rouge en cuir, qu'il retira tout de suite, pris par un excès de chaleur. Il passa ensuite sa longue ceinture noire a travers toutes les boucles de son pantalon.

Noin frappa à la porte et entra. Heero eut les yeux qui prirent la forme de soucoupes volantes et ouvrit la bouche de surprise, d'effroi ?

Noin portait un débardeur à grande échancrure rouge vif qui s'arrêtait juste après son abondante poitrine ainsi qu'une mini jupe noire de 25 ou 30 centimètres qui laissait voir un porte-jarretelles.

« Dites les garçons, ça va comme tenue pour un 'premier jour' ? » Hasarda-t-elle.

« Tu bosse dans une boite de strip-tease ? » Demanda Duo.

« C'est pas bien ? » S'inquiétât-elle.

« Si si, c'est super Noin, mais un conseil, met un short en dessous, crois pas que Treize va t'épargner parce que tu es sa copine...Après, nous demander notre avis…Tu sais, nous on y va pour draguer le mâle ».

Les deux garçons sourirent à Noin qui courut enfiler un short. Duo se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Elle revient ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Ouaip ».

« Merde ».

« T'inquiète, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, elle s'en fout.

« Merci pour la forme » Ironisa le natté.

« De rien…On y va ? ».

« On va casser la croûte puis on y va ».

Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Duo s'enfila la part qu'Heero n'avait pas mangé le midi pendant que le brun rechignait. A 21 heures, ils se préparèrent, le japonais fit un dernier tour par la salle de bain, du côté des toilettes.

Ils longèrent la longue rue qui les menait à la boîte. En chemin ils rencontrèrent bon nombre de leurs camarades de classe. Tous se dirigeaient vers 'l'Octogone'. Pour une fois, le gorille de l'entrée les laissa passer. L'entrée était même gratuite pour les lycéens. Dans la boîte, un gra,nd nombre d'adolescents de quatrième ou troisième, avaient réussis à se glisser, et hurlaient devant les 'coyotes'. Heero vit tout de suite sa sœur étroitement surveillé du coin de l'œil par Treize. Duo se retrouva entouré de fille et de garçon venu danser contre lui.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, se fraya un passage jusqu'à lui et vint se coller au natté. Ensemble, ils dansèrent frénétiquement, se frottant l'un à l'autre, les mains se baladant.

Duo et Heero allèrent se poser au bar pour se désaltérer.

« Qu'est ce que je sers aux deux garçons les plus populaires de cette boîte ? » Demanda Noin en remplissant un verre de Coca.

« Coca ! » Brailla Duo avec les yeux pareil à des soucoupes.

« Tomate » Répondit Heero « Mais pas trop de grenadine ». (Tomate : Ricard avec Grenadine)

Duo fit un signe à Heero pour lui dire qu'il revenait. Ce dernier vit le natté s'engouffrer dans les toilettes.

« Jolie prestation » Lui glissa une voix à l'oreille.

Le japonais se retourna, sachant pertinament quel regard il allait croiser.

« Salut Zechs » Dit-il simplement.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé…Heureusement que Cat' m'a dit que tu étais un habitué… ».

« Perdu ton num… » Grommela Heero en essayant de nettoyer ses doigts poisseux de sucre qu'il avait prit il ne savait où.

Zechs vida le verre d'Heero, puis sans attendre, le traîna au milieu de la foule. Il l'embrassa alors et fut heureux de sentir ses bras passer autour de son cou. Heero rompit le baiser et le toisa avant de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et de laisser ses doigts goûter l'agréable chaleur dégager par le blond. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il croisa le regard noir ébène de Wufei.

« Salut » Sourit le chinois.

« Duo est au bar » Répondit froidement Heero.

Le chinois repartit et Heero fixa de nouveau Zechs. Celui-ci avait ses mains sur ses fesses, les pouces entre la peau et le jean.

« Dois-je en conclure que 'Duo' si c'est bien son nom, n'es pas ton copain ? » Demanda Zechs.

« Heureusement que t'es blond, toi » Se contenta de répondre Heero avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Duo, lui, avait rejoins la piste avec Wufei. Ils étaient étroitement serrés, attirant quelques regards jaloux. Petit à petit, Zechs se décala vers la cage où il délogea un jeune pétrifiait. Il regarda Heero tout en roulant des hanches en lui faisant des appels discrets et aguicheurs. Mais le brun ne semblait pas intéressé. Autant, le premier soir, Heero s'était sentit joueur, autant, maintenant qu'il l'avait il ne voulait pas le reconquérir, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un chasseur. Alors, se donner en spectacle juste pour lui faire plaisir…Non, il ne monterait pas.

Il changea d'avis quand Zechs commença à inciter une fille à le rejoindre. Il monta alors rapidement aux côtés du blond et lança un regard noir à la petite brune qui n'avait rien demandée. Lorsque Duo monta à son tour, Zechs laissa la place. Il avait pensé qu'Heero ferait de même, mais non, au lieu de ça, le blond se retrouva à côté du chinois à regarder son petit ami, s'il pouvait le qualifiait de petit ami, et il en avait vraiment envie, se frotter au natté.

Zechs haussa les épaules et indiqua le comptoir d'un coup de menton. Pourquoi se lamenter en bas de la cage ? Les deux amis semblaient proche et ressemblaient à un couple. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bar, les trois filles descendaient et commencer à servir les boissons. Zechs s'approcha de la brune.

« Margarita s'il te plait…Et…Toi ? ».

« Wufei…Je vais prendre un perroquet ».(Perroquet : Ricard avec sirop de menthe)

Noin les regarda, puis jeta un œil à la cage. Elle fut surprise d'y voir son frère avec Duo.

« Je vous les offres » Déclara-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la cage.

Le blond la gratifia d'un sourire et entama la discussion avec Wufei. Zechs détailla la boîte et Wufei lui expliqua que son nom 'l'Octogone' venait du fait que la boîte était en partie composé de 8 lieux bien distincts. Le bar, la cage, la piste, trois salles privés pour les grandes occasions et deux pistes en terrasse. Elle était l'une des trois boîtes de la ville. Mais elle était la moins chère et la plus agréable.

Wufei vida d'un trait la moitié de son verre et porta son regard sur la cage. Il ne connaissait Duo que depuis quelques mois, mais il l'avait dans la peau et cela le démoralisait de le voir danser ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Zechs fixait intensément la courbe d'Heero qui se mouvait contre les ondulations de son ami. Etait-il vraiment son ami ? Pas plus ? Puis il porta de nouveau son regard sur Wufei qui quitta sa cible. Ils se fixèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient l'air fin à se lamenter. Cependant, Zechs sauta sur l'occasion, lorsqu'il vit Duo se rendre aux toilettes. Il intercepta Heero qui se rendait au bar et l'entraîna sur la piste. Il l'embrassa doucement. Le brun passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Zechs n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

Heero fixa sa montre. Deux heures passés. Il se sentait las et avait envie de quitter cet univers bruyant.

« Zechs ! Je rentre… Tu veux venir ? ».

Le blond hocha la tête et le suivis jusqu'au bar.

« Noin ! Tomate » Cria-t-il.

La brune lui tendit un verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, prit la main de Zechs et sortit de la boîte. Le retour brutal au calme lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'appuya contre un mur et attendit quelques secondes. Le Tomate était mal passé. Tant mieux. Zechs le prit par la taille.

« Tu as souvent des boissons gratuites ? » Demanda-t-il pour combler le blanc.

Heero acquiesça puis commença à avancer. Le vent était quasiment inexistant et l'air étouffant. Heero sentait son bras le demanger. Ils allèrent se poser dans le parc. Zechs s'appuya contre un arbre, devant lequel Heero s'était arrêté. Heero se posa entre ses jambes. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, puis Zechs posa la question qui le traversait depuis le début de la soirée.

« C'est qui ce natté ? Duo ! ».

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva et avança chancelant vers le canal, les mains dans les poches. Il se retourna vers Zechs.

« Mon meilleur ami, ma bouée de sauvetage. L'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, avec ma sœur ».

« Et tes parents ? » Hasarda Zechs.

« J'ai pas de parents. Noin m'a pris à sa charge il y a neuf ans. Elle pourrait être ma mère puisqu'elle est ma tutrice mais je préfère l'avoir comme sœur ».

« Noin de la boîte ? ».

Heero hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Zechs mais resta juste debout devant lui, à le fixer.

« Assis toi s'il te plait, j'ai mal à la tête si je la lève trop longtemps ».

Heero ne réagit pas. Il l'attrapa alors par le bras. Le brun le retira vivement et perdit l'équilibre. Zechs se redressa paniquer pour l'aider à se relever et se confondit en excuse. Mais Heero avait déjà rampé à quatre pattes jusqu'au canal pour vomir les deux Tomates qu'il avait pris dans la soirée. L'alcool quand on est à jeun, ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire, se dit-il. Zechs s'accroupit à son côté et posa sa main sur son dos, lui caressant la colonne vertébrale à travers le tissu fin.

« Ca va mieux ? ».

Heero se redressa et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Je veux dormir ».

« Ok, mais pas ici, je te ramène, tu habite où ? ».

« Par là » Répondit simplement Heero en pointant du doigt une sortie du parc.

Heero ferma les yeux et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Zechs soupira et entreprit de lui faire les poches pour trouver une quelconque adresse. Il ne trouva que le portable. Il fouilla le répertoire à la recherche d'une numéro susceptible de l'aider. In ne trouva que celui de Duo, les autres nom étant en japonais. Il appela, mais personne ne répondit. Ca ne l'étonnait pas puisque Duo était en boîte. Qui répondrait alors qu'il est dans une boîte ?

Il soupira et essaya de réveiller Heero. Il regarda son corps. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la manche tâché de sang. Il commença à déboutonner pour voir. Le portable sonna. C'était Duo, il répondit.

« Hee-kun…T'as lâché ta blondasse ? Je te retrouve où ?".

« Désolé, ce n'est pas Hee-kun, mais la blondasse. Heero est actuellement en train de pioncer comme un bien heureux dans le parc et je ne sais pas où il habite ».

Il y eu un blanc, Zechs enrageait. Blondasse ! Mais que lui avait-il fait pour mériter un tel surnom prononcer avec autant de dégoût ?

« J'arrive » Lâcha Duo après un soupir de résignation.

Il raccrocha presque au nez du blond. Zechs attendit, écumant intérieurement. Blondasse ! Jamais il n'arriverait à s'en remettre. Ils ne se connaissaient pas après tout.

Duo arriva en courant. Il reprit son souffle et s'approcha du brun, qui, comme l'avait dit Zechs, dormait comme un bien heureux. Duo ne prêta pas attention au blond. Il secoua doucement Heero qui ouvrit mollement les yeux et essaya de se lever.

L'américain passa un bras autour de la taille du japonais et mis son bras sur ses épaules. Duo partit, son fardeau précieusement serré contre lui.

« De rien ! » S'exclama Zechs quand l'américain fut à cent mètres.

Duo grogna un 'merci' qui n'arriva pas aux oreilles du blond. Zechs fit demi-tour et décida de rentrer chez lui dormir un peu. En chemin, il se rappela la tâche carmine. Il se retourna, mais le sentier était vide, Duo avait déjà disparut.

**À suivre...**

Une review ? La corde ? La suite ? Je vais me pendre ?

Note de Heero à 'Duo' : Je t'aime

A plus

Dstine


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Duo laissa Heero tomber sur son lit et le déshabilla dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de parler. Il ne lui laissa que son caleçon et posa ses affaires en boules dans un coin. Il retira à son tour ses vêtements et glissa sous les draps. Instinctivement, Heero vint se blottir contre lui. Il aimait la chaleur corporelle. Il était indéniablement attiré par cette chaleur. Duo soupira et poussa le drap de son corps. La nuit allait être longue et difficile. Il aimait lui aussi la chaleur corporelle, mais seulement l'hiver, pas quand il faisait déjà 20 degrés dans la chambre.

oOo

Heero se réveilla vers 11h30. Il s'étira et regarda où il était. Quand ? A quel moment était-il rentré chez lui ? Il regarda Duo qui dormait toujours et sortit du lit. Il se glissa sous la douche après avoir retiré ses bracelet que Duo lui avait laissé.

Il contempla son poignet. Il était maculé de sang. Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand le blond l'avait attrapé par là…Il n'avait pas été violent. Zechs était délicat, du moins, du peu qu'il l'avait vu. Mais quand il lui avait attrapé le poignet, Heero avait eu un réflexe et en tirant, une fois de plus, les cicatrices s'étaient réouverte.

Il se lava rapidement et entra dans sa chambre tout nu. Duo marmonnait dans son sommeil. Heero enfila un bermuda et un tee-shirt à manche longue. Il allait passer la journée à glander aujourd'hui, alors a quoi bon trop s'habiller ? Il crevait déjà de chaud avec ses manches longues…

Il chercha sa chemise de la veille et la trouva au sol, en chiffon avec ses autres vêtements. Il la ramassa et partit à la buanderie. Une machine tournait déjà. Il décida de la laver à la main, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de la laisser aux yeux de tous.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il repassa par sa chambre pour réveiller Duo. Celui-ci grommela puis lui fit un sourire radieux. Il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et ensemble, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Noin avait laissé un mot avec des croissants.

Duo en avala 2 trempés dans son café au lait. Heero mangea simplement le sien, pour faire taire son estomac. Duo partit prendre sa douche et Heero en profita pour rendre visite à sa cuvette de toilette. Il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait même dégrisé…Pour le peu qu'il eu été bourré.

Pourtant il le savait, il le savait qu'il ne devait pas boire s'il n'avait rien mangé. Mais il savait aussi pourquoi, il avait bu malgré le fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Ce verre, ce tomate qu'il avait prit juste avant de partir et qu'il avait bu comme de l'eau malgré la sensation de l'alcool lui brûlant les intestins, c'était pour le courage. Pour être capable d'accepter toutes propositions du blond.

Mais là…Il doutait que le blond revienne une troisième fois…Il avait du donner une sale image de lui…

« Tu rêve ? » Demanda Duo.

Heero haussa les épaules et le regarda.

« C'est toi qui m'a ramené ? ».

« Qui voulais tu que ce soit ? Le père noël ? » Rigola Duo en séchant ses cheveux.

« Non…Mais je pensais que tu serais resté avec Wufei ».

« Bah non ! Je lui ai dis que je dormais chez toi. Je suis sortit vers 2h30 quand Noin m'a dit que tu t'étais déjà fais la malle depuis trente minute. Tu m'avais appelé, et quand je t'ai rappelé c'est la blondasse qui a répondu ! ».

« Tu parles de Zechs là ? » Questionna Heero.

Duo hocha la tête et se leva du lit où il venait juste de s'asseoir. Il enfila ses vêtements.

« Je dois y aller, j'avais promis à sœur Helen de l'aider pour la toiture de la paroisse. Et après, je dois rejoindre Wu. Tu bosses demain ? ».

« Non, je commence lundi…Mais je vais passer un peu de temps avec Noin. Je bosserais de 8h à 15h pour le premier jour ».

« Très bien ! Alors je passerais te chercher à 15h… Par contre…Après, je vais aller passer deux ou trois jours chez Fei…Bon j'y vais, sinon sœur Helen va s'inquieter ».

Duo embrassa Heero sur la joue et parti. Le brun s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas le numéro de Zechs et il crevait d'envie de le voir. Il voulait s'excuser pour la soirée, de ne pas l'avoir remercier, peut être aussi pour le comportement de Duo… Et l'embrassait aussi…Le voir, tout simplement.

oOo

Heero fut tiré de son sommeil sans rêves par une sonnerie insistante. Il regarda son portable qui était éteint. La sonnerie, elle, persistait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'enregistra comme étant celle de l'entrée. Il regarda sa montre 20h30. il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte. Zechs se tenait sur le perron.

« Salut ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait, si tu était bien rentré…Apparemment oui donc je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée ».

Le blond avait parlé sans respirer. Quand Heero eu fini d'analyser la phrase, Zechs avait déjà tourné les talons et c'était un peu éloigné.

« Attends ». Heero courut dans la rue pour s'approcher du blond. « T'es venu juste pour ça ? Ca m'étonnerais, sinon tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de te déplacer ».

Heero s'approcha tout près de son vis à vis et l'embrassa.

« Merci pour hier…Je suis désolé pour…La fin de soirée ».

« Tu veux dire pour t'être endormis Ou pour ton copain qui m'a insulté ? ».

« Duo ? ».

« Ouais…Il a pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur, et pourtant on ne se connaît pas ».

Heero se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Duo, il était exactement pareil avec Wufei.

« Excuse le s'il te plaît ».

Le brun attrapa Zechs par la chemise et le tira doucement.

« Tu veux entrer ? » C'était plus une supplication qu'une question.

Zechs le suivit dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Heero, tant que j'y pense, passe-moi ton numéro de portable, parce que à chaque fois t'es bourré ou tu te barre…Même si je sais où tu habite, je veux te laisser l'opportunité de mettre de la distance entre nous ».

Heero prit le portable de Zechs et y inscrivit son numéro, puis il se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond sur le canapé. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur son ventre en le fixant dans les yeux, attendant un signe. Zechs ne se fit pas prier et lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser.

Le brun se colla à son petit ami – il pouvait l'appeler comme ça maintenant – et Zechs l'allongea sur le canapé. Heero ne protesta pas et passa ses mains sous la chemise à la recherche de cette chaleur qu'il affectionnait tant. Zechs déboutonna la chemise de son vis à vis, dévoilant juste son torse. Il ne voulait pas essayer de la lui enlever comme la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas le voir paniquer. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas le courage, de voir ce qu'il savait qu'il y avait sur les poignets d'Heero, ni même le mettre dans l'embarras.

Lorsque les mains de Zechs commencèrent à s'attaquer au pantalon du brun, ce dernier l'arrêta. Il lui fit un sourire espiègle et l'incita à se lever puis le mena dans sa chambre.

Arrivé tout en haut, dans la chambre à peu près rangée, Heero tira son rideau rendant ainsi la pièce plus obscur. Il allongea le blond sur le lit et lui monta dessus à califourchon. Il passa ses doigts le long du torse pâle, suçant doucement la peau du cou, où il savait qu'il trouverait une trace de lendemain.

Zechs intercepta le brun et le plaqua au matelas et lui retira son pantalon. Heero se laissa faire et tenta de retirer la chemise du blond, puis son pantalon. Zechs n'allait pas vite, le temps de profiter des caresses. Il embrassa le torse, dénudant timidement l'épaule pour l'embrasser.

Heero la retira de lui même. Le noir cachait tout. Absolument tout. Sauf au toucher, rectifia-t-il lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond de poser sur ses cicatrices. Puis il longea tout le bras pour capturer ses lèvres.

Pendant l'échange de baiser, Heero glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Zechs, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il allait perdre, mais ce sentant étrangement bien et confiant.

Le sous-vêtement retiré, il se laissa étreindre par ses bras qui le rassurait. Il avait cette impression que tant que cette chaleur serait présente, alors, tout irait bien. Il se retrouvait à l'intérieur du cocon, là où il faisait chaud.

oOo

Le portable hurla dans la chambre. Heero grogna, se détacha de sa source de chaleur et parvenu à l'attraper puis à l'arrêter. Il le reprogramma pour une heure plus tard et se colla de nouveau sur le corps chaud. Il passa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Zechs puis les fit passer dans ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers sa douche. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et immergea sa tête. Il n'entendit pas le blond entrer dans la salle de bain, ni ouvrir la porte de la douche. Il était partit loin de tout. Dans ses pensées… Impénétrable et loin de tout.

Il sursauta lorsque Zechs lui effleura la jointure de l'épaule de son souffle. Aussitôt, il croisa ses bras contre lui et ne bougea plus. C'était la première fois que Zechs entrait dans la douche en trois jours. Depuis les trois jours qu'il passait ici.

Le blond ferma les yeux et l'embrassa dans le cou, caressa ses côtes de son doigt, remonta jusqu'à l'épaule en passant par la colonne vertébrale et encercla le brun de ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, et Heero se détendit. Il se retourna et regarda Zechs. Il se colla à lui avec un léger sourire. Il soupira doucement de satisfaction quand le blond lui caressa la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

oOo

Heero descendit à la cuisine. Noin parlait avec Catherine devant une tasse de café.

« Déjà levé Heero ? » S'étonna Noin. « T'es tombé du lit ? ».

« Hn…Je bosse ».

Zechs arriva quelques minutes après. Il salua Noin puis Catherine qui fut plus ou moins surprise de le voir ici si tôt. Le blond se posa à côté de son petit ami et prit le bol de café que lui tendait Noin. Heero, lui, avala une tartine de Kiri avec du jambon et se prépara. Zechs salua les deux femmes et sortit. Il accompagna Heero jusqu'au magasin où un jeune ouvrait. Il l'embrassa et le laissa, lui disant qu'il l'appellerait.

Heero serra la main de Trowa et écouta les points importants. Passionnés par les BDs, le brun se trouva tout de suite dans son élément, il savait où trouver quoi et ne se noyait pas dans la succession de clients qui envahissait le magasin.

A la pause de midi, il accompagna Trowa au supermarché du coin pur qu'il s'achète un sandwich. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer sur le port.

« Tu mange pas ? » Demanda Trowa.

« Non…Je mangerais à 15h » Il regarda le port. « Tu bosse ici depuis combien de temps ? ».

« A peu près deux ans et demi. Depuis que j'ai 18 ans en fait. A la fin de mes études, je me suis fais embaucher ici, temporairement au début, puis finalement je suis resté, c'est là que je suis le mieux en fin de compte ».

Heero écouta le parcours exemplaire de son collègue de l'été et se dit que peut être lui aussi, pourrait se prendre une année sabbatique, et venir bosser ici… Pas sur que cela plaise à Noin. Enfin, il verrait ça plus tard.

Ils réouvrirent le magasin à 14h. Trowa partit dans la réserve pour répondre à la demande d'un client et Heero rangea les nouveautés.

« Bonjour…Je cherche 'Calvin et Hobbes' » Demanda poliment une voix.

Heero redressa la tête pour regarder son client. Il croisa le regard ébène de Wufei qui lui fit un large sourire.

« Salut ! Ca va ? ».

« Bonjour ! » Répondit froidement Heero. « Les 'calvin', c'est ici » Continua Heero en lui tendant une BD et repartant à son travail.

Wufei le remercia, pris un volume, le feuilleta et se rendit à la caisse.

« C'est Duo qui m'a dit que tu bossais là. C'est sympa. Tu te plais ? ».

« Je serais pas là sinon » Rétorqua le brun « 9 euros 50 ».

Wufei paya et regarda Heero.

« J'ai l'impression de te faire chier ».

« Je bosse » Répondit Heero d'un ton sec en refermant la caisse et en retournant à son étalage.

Wufei le fixa un instant puis il sortit. Trowa arriva peu de temps après.

« Je vais fumer ma clope…Tu en veux un bout ? ».

« Hn ».

« Accompagne-moi…Y a pas un chat à cette heure-là ».

« Hn ».

« D'accord…Est-ce que tu peux apporter ce carton à l'autre magasin ? Quatre l'attend depuis une semaine ».

« L'autre magasin ? ».

« Tu l'as jamais vu ? On vend aussi des mangas au coin de la rue. Et c'est Quatre qui tient la boutique ».

« J'y vais ».

« Merci ».

Heero prit le carton qui était dans le coin du magasin et l'apporta à l'autre boutique, qui en effet, était au coin de la rue. Le petit blondinet s'avança.

« Ah enfin ! Ca fait déjà une semaine que Trowa aurait dû me l'apporter ».

« T'es manchot ? » Répondit agressivement Heero, prenant les paroles du blond comme des reproches.

« J'ai pas le temps » Se défendit Quatre. « Puis c'est trop lourd pour moi ».

Heero haussa les épaules. Il repartit au magasin. Un blond tapait la discute avec Trowa qui finissait sa seconde cigarette. Heero s'approcha.

« Zechs ! ».

« Coucou…Je venais te voir…Mais il paraît que tu était partit draguer un vendeur alors je bavardais en attendant ».

« Ah ah ah ah ! » Fit Heero d'un ton ironique.

« Tu fais quoi là tout de suite ? » Demanda Zechs.

« Il a rendez-vous avec moi ! » Répondit le natté.

Zechs et Duo se jaugèrent du regard. Les yeux améthystes s'assombrirent. Le blond frissonna.

« Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à m'effacer ! » Concéda-t-il.

Heero se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas aimé le ton employé par Zechs, mais pas du tout. Alors qu'il le regardait partir, les mains dans les poches et le pas pressé, Duo, lui, souriait. Il regarda son ami pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Ce dernier courut à la suite de Zechs.

« Zechs ! Attends !…Le prends pas mal…Ce…C'était prévu ».

« Mais je ne l'ai pas mal pris » Sourit hypocritement le blond.

« Ecoute Zechs…Tu peux ne pas aimer mes amis…Tu en as le droit…Mais Duo…Jamais…Même en le haïssant, jamais tu ne pourra l'éloigner de moi… Jamais… Tu comprends ? ».

« Ouais, je suis pas si con que ça…Je te laisse ».

Heero regarda le blond partir. Etait-il fâché ? Finalement, il haussa les épaules et revint vers Duo. Un peu déprimé quand même… Son bras le démangeait.

« Y allons nous ? » Demanda l'Américain.

Les deux garçons allèrent se prendre une glace sur le port. Les meilleurs glaces de toute la ville auxquelles nul ne pouvait résister après y avoir goûté une fois. Même l'estomac d'Heero n'y vit aucune objection.

« Alors ? Ce premier jour de taf ? »

« Pas trop mal…C'est toi qui as dit à Wufei que je bossais là ? ».

« Ouais…Il a dit qu'il devait aller acheter une BD, et j'ai dit qu'il te verrait sûrement ».

« … »

« Tu l'aime pas, hein ? ».

« Pourquoi tu pose la question ? ».

« C'est vrai » Se résigna Duo. « Tu l'aime autant que moi, j'aime ta blondasse ».

Duo mordit dans sa boule à la vanille. Il fit les gros yeux. Essaya de sortir quelques mots que Heero interpréta comme 'C'est froid'.

« Baka… Tu sais, ton gars…J'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais l'éviter éternellement…J'aurai presque voulu…Je le supportais plus quand je ne le voyait pas et quand je ne l'avait pas encore rencontré ».

« Je sais… ».

« Je regrette presque le temps où l'on étaient trop timide tous les deux pour aller en boîte ».

« Moi aussi Hee-chan…Parfois… ».

« Je t'aime Duo…Et je veux pas te voir t'éloigner ».

« Moi aussi Hee-chan…Je t'aime…Et je ne m'éloignerais jamais…Sauf si c'est toi qui le veux ».

« Je veux pas ».

Heero posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'américain et remonta sa jambe contre lui. Il jeta son cornet en petit morceaux dans l'eau et les poissons vinrent le faire disparaître.

« On va en boîte ce soir ? » Demanda Heero peu motivé mais avec espoir.

« Nop…Je pars chez Fei…Trois ou quatre jours, je te l'avais dis… ».

« J'avais oublié. Par contre, t'as des affaires à la maison ».

« On passe chez toi prendre mes affaires et après on se finit l'aprem dans les parcs, ok ? ».

Heero acquiesça et se leva. Il tendit la main au natté pour le redresser.

oOo

« J'en connais un qui a du bien dormir cette nuit » Lâcha gaiement Duo en voyant le drap du lit au sol.

Heero baragouina quelques insultes et ramassa le drap.

« Violent » Déclara alors Duo en montrant une trace de sang près d'un oreiller.

« Oh non ! » Le rassura le brun. « Je l'ai mordu pour triper, c'est tout ».

« Violent » Répétât Duo avec un sourire.

Heero lui lança son tee-shirt à la figure. Duo lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et rangea ses affaires. Avant de sortir de la chambre, le natté regarda Heero et fit glisser son regard sur la tâche de sang avec un petit clin d'œil et il articula le mot 'violent' sans rien dire.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans les parcs, près de l'arbre ou Duo avait récupéré Heero quelques jours plus tôt. Dès qu'ils allaient dans les parcs, c'était forcément ici. Le natté se posa contre l'arbre et Heero vint se placer entre ses jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence.

« Tu pars à quelle heure ? ».

« 22 h, mais j'ai rendez-vous à 19h chez Wu ».

« Tu reviens quand ? ».

« Vendredi normalement ».

« … »

« Tu fais la gueule ? »Demanda Duo en se penchant sur le côté pour voir son ami.

« Non, je me dis que je vais avoir la paix pendant quelques jours » Sourit alors le japonais.

« Sympa » Bouda le natté.

« Mais tu sais bien que je plaisante baka ! » S'excusa Heero en serrant les bras de Duo autour de sa taille. « Je serais jamais heureux que tu parte…Enfin, là c'est pas pareil…Je sais que tu reviens ».

« T'inquiète, je t'abandonnerais pas comme ça ».

« Hn ».

Heero replongea dans ses pensées. Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête près de la sienne. Ils profitèrent ainsi de la présence l'un de l'autre dans le silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour être bien. La présence de l'autre suffisait amplement.

« Je dois y aller » Dit Duo en se dégageant. « J'ai déjà une demi-heure de retard ».

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du parc.

« Bon ! » Duo posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda le brun avec un faux air sévère. « Tu ne mords pas les gens en mon absence…Tu te brosse bien les dents après chaque repas…Tu ne fais pas trop la fête et tu reste sage ».

Heero hochait la tête à chaque recommandation en regardant ailleurs, l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

« C'est tout maman ? ».

« Me répond pas, gosse insolent ! ».

« Bon voyage ! Et toi ! Soit sage ! » Avec une tape amicale sur la tête du natté.

« Je suis toujours sage » Protesta duo en retirant la main d'Heero de sa tête et en la serrant dans la sienne. « Je te ramènerais un souvenir ».

« C'est ça ! ».

L'américain serra Heero dans ses bras et pris la direction de chez Wufei en courant. Le brun le regarda s'éloigner et pris le chemin qui le ramènerait chez lui. Il regarda son portable. Un appel en absence. Il l'avait sentit vibrer dans le parc, mais il n'avait pas voulu bouger. Ces moments avec Duo était sacré. Il regarda quand même de qui venait l'appel. Numéro inconnu. Comme ça, ça réglait le problème, même pas besoin de rappeler.

Il rentra chez lui, retira ses chaussures et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'en voulait pour Zechs. Il s'en voulait pour Duo. Il s'en voulait de détester Wufei. Il s'en voulait pour tellement de chose…

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et regarda la lame de rasoir qui luisait sur le rebord du lavabo. Il retira sa chemise et prit la lame coupante dans sa main. Il la fit doucement glisser sur son poignet, sans appuyer, juste pour ressentir la sensation de froid. Celle du métal froid. Doucement il appuya et la vit s'enfoncer dans sa chaire entre les cicatrices déjà présentes. Il l'étira doucement de quelques centimètres.

Et une de plus, pensa-t-il cyniquement. Si seulement chacune d'elle pouvait supprimer un peu de son sale caractère, ou un peu de ses idées noires … Mais non.

Il s'apprêtait à agrandir l'entaille quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il laissa tomber la lame dans le gobelet et remit précipitamment sa chemise.

Quelques instants après, Noin frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

« Ca va ? » Demanda–t-elle dans un souffle, un murmure.

« Oui et toi ? » Sourit Heero alors qu'il sentait son poignet en feu.

« Tu veux pas qu'on parle ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en fixant son frère dans les yeux.

« Parler…Mais de quoi ? » S'inquiéta Heero.

« De toi…Viens ».

Noin sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit. Heero avança doucement et se posa en tailleur à côté d'elle.

**A suivre...**

**Note :** J'ai honte, j'ai posté le second chapitre sans répondre aux reviews… Je le fais tout de suite, veuillez me pardonner.

**Réponses aux reviews du premier chapitre :**

Smirnoff : Gand honneur comme d'habitude que de te voir ici... Tu es la première à avoir reviewé… Merci…J'espère que la fic te palira jusqu'au bout…Gros bisou à toi choute ! et bonne lecture.

Youkai : Merci pour la review ! Ce sont celles là qui motive ! Ce sont les meilleures et les plus belles. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite plaira. Gros biyoux à toi aussi.

Angel : Ah oui ! Le problème de Heero… Bah je le dis pas au début, il apparaît au fur et à mesure, mais il faut aussi lire entre les lignes…Peut être ce hapitre y répoondra à cette question que tu te pose… Bonne lecture.

**Réponses aux reviews du second chapitre :**

Youkai : Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! Tant que la lecture te plait, je serrais contente ! Biyoux à toi et bonne lecture.

Smirnoff,Hentaï-wu,bref,qui je suis : Non, personnellement, je doute… Qui es-tu ? lol. Je ne pourrais pas me tromper voyons… A ma meilleure critiqueuse et bêta-lectrice… Inspiré du vécu et oui ! Mais heureusement tout ne l'es pas…Et voilà la suite choute ! Gros bisous, bonne lecture et régale toi.

AkinoSabaku : Trash, mais ça arrive souvent pourtant... L'anorexie et la scarification, je vis avec ça tout autour de moi, et je crois pas être la seule dans ce cas…Et le pire, c'estr que ça se voit pas forcément…Alors tu pense que Heero est dingue de notre Dudule ? Si tu as raison, je te le dirais pas, comme si tu avais tort d'ailleurs, je vais pas te gâcher la surprise. Tu vas découvrir rapidement Trowa et Quatre, lui, ce sera en express (cf. note 1). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Bisous.

Natsumi : T'inquiète pas pour la corde ! Elle est en sureté… C'est du paréo qu'il faut se méfier, lol. Volà la suite. Pour ta fic, ne te casse pas la tête et met là. Je ne crirais pas au plagiat c'est pas mon genre et je ne suis pas la seule à faire des fics sur ce sujet là…J'espere que tout ça te palira et que cela répondra en partie à tes questions. Bonne lecture.

Nis : Voil, voilà. Je te rassure, cette fic est fini sur papier, il ne me reste qu'à la taper… Donc aucun risque pour le manque d'inspiration. Bonne lecture.

Elfe Neko : Quand il s'en rendra compte ? Ah ça, il faut lire pour le savoir Donc, bonne lecture.

Petite-elfe : Voilà la suite, tant mieux si ça te plait. Je crois que c'est l'une de mes premières fic gundam qui marche Bonne lecture.

Yami-Rose Aka : Et oui ! Duo il insulte Zechs, mais bon, ce sera sans doute pas le pire…Enfin, tu verras par la suite…Mais si le doute plane, c'est parce que les deux amis le veulent bien, tu ne crois pas ? Bonne lecture.

Une review ? La corde ? La suite ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus les gens

Dstine


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Noin sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit. Heero avança doucement et se posa en tailleur à côté d'elle.

« T'es pas au meilleur de ta forme ces derniers temps » Se lança Noin « Tu es souvent dans la lune, dans le vague. . .Tu mange peu. . .Tu t'énerve vite ou tu réponds pas du tout. . .Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude. Tu m'inquiètes. . .S'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ».

« . . .» Heero leva les yeux vers sa sœur et celle-ci put les voir s'humidifier.

« Hee-chan » Paniqua-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Merde. . .Parle moi Heero. . .Je peux pas comprendre » Se plaignit-elle en lui caressant la tête. « Je peux pas comprendre si tu dis rien ».

Heero passa ses bras autour de son cou et pleura contre son épaule.

« Je ne comprends pas Noin. . .Je suis heureux et triste à la fois. . .J'aime et en même temps je déteste une situation. . .Je suis perdu, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ».

« Tu en parle avec Duo ».

« Non. . .Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter ».

« T'es con ou quoi ? » Demanda Noin en haussant la voix. Puis elle se rattrapa « Il est toujours là quand ça ne va pas. Il s'inquiète déjà, mais il te laisse venir plutôt que de te brusquer. . .Heero, y a pas que moi qui m'inquiètes, je ne suis plus la seule ».

Heero ne bougea pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que sa sœur lui caressait la tête.

« Ca va. . .T'inquiète pas. . .Je suis juste perdu. . .Juste. . .Perdu ».

« Tu nage surtout en eaux troubles. . .C'est brouillard complet là ».

Noin s'appuya contre le mur et continua de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure indiscipliné du brun. Trop de chose le tourmentait. Il paniquait avec tout. Un rien le préoccupé. Même une simple sonnerie de téléphone songea-t-elle en voyant Heero bondire à la première note émise par son portable.

Elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Heero, lui, s'appuya le front contre la fenêtre, appréciant la fraîcheur et regardant au loin, droit devant lui.

« T'es où ? » Demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

« A ton arbre ».

« J'arrive, bouge pas ».

Le brun sortit de la maison non sans avoir vu sa sœur, assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliés contre elle, en train de réfléchir ou sûrement de s'inquiéter. Il courut jusque dans les parcs et retrouva Zechs à son arbre. Il s'approcha de lui et resta à distance raisonnable. Il ne savait pas comment agir à cause du début d'après midi. Zechs s'approcha et l'attira à lui pour faire courir ses lèvres sur sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille.

« On va manger un kebab dans un coin ? » Proposa Zechs d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi pas » Répondit Heero soulagé.

Il prit la main du blond dans la sienne et ils partirent ensemble dans le centre ville, pour manger face au port, l'un contre l'autre.

« Ca te tente un ciné ? ».

Heero hocha vigoureusement la tête. Tout lui allait. Pour Zechs, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ferait tout et n'importe quoi. . .Enfin, presque tout. En fait, si il savait pourquoi. . .Il était amoureux.

Ils rentrèrent aux alentours de minuit. Zechs raccompagna Heero jusqu'à chez lui.

« Tu veux dormir là ? » Demanda Heero en baissant les yeux.

Zechs sourit et embrassa le brun.

« Tu commence à quelle heure demain ? ».

« 13 heure ».

« . . .».

Zechs ne répondit rien. Heero le fixa pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Le blond hocha la tête.

« Ok. . .Mais je te préviens, tu vas pas dormir ».

Heero esquissa un sourire. Pourquoi dormir ? Il serait avec Zechs toute la nuit. Il y avait pleins d'autres choses à faire après tout . . .

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la maison. Noin était toujours sur le canapé, endormit contre Treize qui lui caressait doucement la tête. Heero fit signe à Zechs de monter et s'avança dans le salon.

« Elle travaillait pas ce soir normalement ? » S'enquit Heero.

« Si, mais j'ai préféré la retenir ».

« Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ?» S'inquiéta le brun.

« Oui. . .Elle ne dort plus pas souci. . .Elle se fait un sang d'encre en permanence. . .Elle flippe quand le téléphone sonne et que tu n'es pas là. . .Elle a besoin de repos et de tranquillité ».

« Emmène là en vacances » Suggéra le brun.

« Bien sûr » Ironisa Treize. « Elle sera encore plus malade. . .Et toi. . . ».

« Je sais me débrouiller ».

« Ouais, tu sais, ça c'est certain, mais. . .Le feras-tu ? » Heero fronça les sourcils. « Soyons honnête, tu mange pas contrainte, mais après, sincèrement, combien de temps tu les gardes tes repas ? ».

Les deux regards se croisèrent dans la pénombre. Heero serra le poing, tourna les talons, et partit vers sa chambre. Zechs s'était assit sur le lit et regardait les CDs.

« Je peux en mettre un ? ».

« Bien sûr. . .Fais comme chez toi, j'arrive tout de suite ».

Le brun entra dans la salle de bain, s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Les larmes vinrent à ses yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Voilà que sa sœur était dépressive à cause de lui. . .C'était le bouquet. Pourquoi était-il ici, si c'était pour faire autant de mal autour de lui ? Pourquoi les gens s'inquiétaient-ils pour lui ?

« Heero ? Ca va ? » Demanda le blond en frappant à la porte.

« Ca va » Répondit le brun en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

Zechs força un peu la porte mais le poids d'Heero la bloquait.

« Heero, ouvre-moi s'il te plait ».

Le brun se décala. Zechs entra et le regarda. Il s'accroupit devant lui et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Heero. . .Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ».

« Rien. . .C'est bon. . .Juste un coup de blues ».

Zechs le fixa, pas convaincu du tout.

« Viens, tu seras mieux sur ton lit que sur le carrelage froid ».

Heero secoua la tête.

« Deux minutes s'il te plait. . .Laisse moi juste deux minutes ».

Zechs hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. Il entendit un vague bruit couvert par celui de l'eau dans le lavabo.

Deux minutes après, Heero sortit de la salle de bain, blanc comme un linge, autant que ce fut possible avec son teint mate et le visage humide, ses mèches de devant collées à son fronts.

Zechs assis sur le lit, collé au mur, fit signe à Heero qui vint se blottir contre lui. Il lui caressa la joue et déplaça les mèches humides derrière ses oreilles. Il lui embrassa le front et le serra contre lui. Puis il passa ses doigts sous son vêtements et le lui retira. Heero se laissa faire, fixant les yeux de Zechs qui le détaillait en tout point sans gêne apparente. Le brun, lui, était gêné. Il n'aimait pas son corps et se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre le contemple. Zechs releva les yeux après avoir longuement caressé le corps fin. Il embrassa Heero, le couchant sur le matelas. Le brun tenta de lui retirer sa chemise mais Zechs avait décidé de jouer.

Au bout de quinze minutes, le brun parvenu enfin à ses fins. Il se pressa contre le torse musclé, couleur crème et surtout, chaud. Entre plusieurs caresses, les yeux du blonds se posèrent involontairement sur les nombreuses, -trop nombreuses-, cicatrices du bras gauche. Il décida alors d'éteindre la lumière. Se cachant à lui aussi ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

**OoO**

« Zechs » Murmura Heero, la tête sur son torse comme oreiller.

« Hm ? » Demanda le blond sans ouvrir les yeux et en continuant de faire glisser sa main sur le dos du brun.

« T'es ici juste pour les vacances, non ? ».

« Oui. . .Et ? ».

« Et après les vacances, tu vas retourner chez toi, non ? ».

Zechs repoussa la main d'Heero posé sur son ventre et qui caressait son nombril.

« J'ai pas envie de penser à après les vacances » Soupira-t-il.

Il se tourna sur le côté, présentant son dos à Heero. Celui-ci resta perplexe. L'été allait toucher à sa fin dans deux semaines. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et que ça se passait plutôt bien. Mis à part le départ, tout ce passait bien. Heero n'avait jamais été amoureux de qui que ce soit avant et planait actuellement sur un petit nuage. Peut être Zechs s'en foutait-il totalement. Peut être voulait-il juste quelqu'un pour l'été, pour jouer. . .

Heero secoua la tête. . .Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il devait profiter du peu qu'il lui restait. Il se colla au dos du blond et glissa une main suggestive le long de ses côtes et la laissa continuer à descendre.

**OoO**

« Bonjour Heero. . .Ton contrat prends fin ce soir à 19 heure. Tu te rappelle ? ».

« Bonjour Lady Une. . .Oui, oui, je me souviens ».

« Tu vas pouvoir retourner à ta vie de fêtard du soir » Sourit-elle.

**OoO**

« Eyh Tro ! Tu viens en boîte avec nous ce soir ? » Demanda Heero.

« Nous ? ».

« Duo et moi. On va fêter ma libération ».

« Ta libé. . . ? Oh. . .Pourquoi pas. . .Laquelle ? ».

« L'octogone ».

« Ca devrait aller. . .Je vous retrouve où ? ».

« A l'entrée, vers 21 h. Ça te va ? ».

« Parfait ! ».

**OoO**

« Dis Hee-chan. . .Noin, elle a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme c'est dernier temps » Fit remarquer l'américain.

« Je sais. . .Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. . .Début septembre, je partirais avec elle dans un endroit tranquille. . .Ca lui fera du bien ».

« Et toi ? . . .T'as pas l'air bien non plus ».

« C'est rien. . .Je suis fatigué. . .C'est tout ».

« Heero ! » L'arrêta Duo en plein milieu de la rue. « Appelle moi 'Con' aussi. . .T'es pas plus fatigué que ta sœur. . .Y a des choses qui vous travaille. . .Et moi, je veux savoir ce qui TE travail ».

Heero baissa les yeux et dégagea son bras, avant de reprendre sa marche.

« C'est rien. . .Je sais juste que toute chose à une fin et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, c'est tout. . .J'ai pas envie de voir tout s'arrêter maintenant. . .Pas envie ».

« Tu parle de toi et de Zechs ? » Demanda Duo en le rattrapant.

Le brun haussa les épaules , le regard fuyant. Duo était exaspéré.

« Pourquoi t'as toujours besoin de voir la fin de tout ? » Râla l'américain. « Pourquoi t'en parle pas avec lui si ça te démange ? ».

« Parce que lui il en a pas envie ».

« Et alors ? Il te demande toujours si tu as envie pour faire quelque chose ? » S'énerva Duo « Pourquoi tu es si passif sur ce genre de chose ? ».

« Je ne suis pas passif » Se défendit Heero.

« Ah bon ? Tu es quoi alors ? ».

« . . . ».

« Pardon Hee-chan. . .Je voulais pas. . .Mais c'est dur de voir ses mais souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire. . .Si le problème viens de Zechs, parles en. . .Peu importe son envie. . .T'arrête pas de vivre aux envies des autres, c'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne tu sais ? »

Heero hocha la tête et ils repartirent en silence. Le bras d'Heero le démangeait. A 21 heure, ils arrivèrent devant la boîte. Trowa les attendait, habillé décontracté. Il termina sa cigarette et ils entèrent.

En cet fin d'été, la boîte était plutôt vide. Remplis quand même, mais pas à l'excessif. Duo repéra tout de suite le chinois qui vint à sa rencontre. Il embrassa l'américain, serra la main de Trowa en se présentant et tendis sa main à Heero qui l'ignora superbement.

« J'vais aux gogues » Justifia celui-ci.

Duo s'excusa du comportement d'Heero, tout en le suivant des yeux.

Le brun s'enferma dans une cabine. Il sortit son porte-feuille et récupéra la lame qui était caché entre deux cartes. Il s'assit à côté de la cuvette et regarda son bras. Les cicatrices avaient laissés des traces blanches sur sa peau mate. Il n'en restait plus que quelques unes, mais elles dataient déjà de plus d'une semaine et ne risquaient pas de se rouvrir. Il serra le poing, posa la lame sur une veine au début de son poignet et l'enfonça de quelques millimètres. Déjà sa vue se brouillait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et remplissaient ses yeux. Le sang perlait et tombait dans la cuvette tintant l'eau à la couleur d'une grenadine. Il ramena la lame d'un geste vif jusqu'à la pliure de son coude, laissant ainsi une ouverture d'une vingtaine de centimètre de long.

Le sang lui battait les tempes tandis qu'il pleurait. Il avait mal à la tête, mal aux yeux, au bras. L'eau des toilettes était bien rouge à présent et le sang coulait abondamment. En combien de temps se viderait-il complètement ?

Mais quelqu'un avait décidé de contrer son évasion de l'enveloppe charnelle.

« Heero ? C'est Trowa. . .Heero? . . .Répond ou je passe par au-dessus ».

Heero se releva et rabaissa sa manche bleu marine. La tête de Trowa apparu au-dessus de la porte lorsque le japonais rabaissa le couvercle, cachant toute trace. Il le regarda froidement et tira la chasse d'eau.

« Je rentre. . .Je suis fatigué » Sortit-il.

« . . . ».

« Désolé Trowa » S'excusa Heero. « Je suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette ».

« Je te raccompagne. . .Les boîte c'est pas mon truc ».

Heero hocha la tête. Ils sortirent des toilettes. Heero fit signe à Duo. Celui-ci voulu le rejoindre mais le temps de traverser la salle, le japonais avait disparu.

Les deux hommes marchaient dans la rue.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné ici alors que finalement, je ne reste pas ».

« Sans problème. J'ai pas payé, ma sœur bosse ici et elle voulait le voir au moins une fois. . .Ca m'arrange bien de partir maintenant».

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Trowa s'arrêta trois rues avant celle d'Heero. Ils se saluèrent.

« Heero. . .Prends soin de toi ».

« T'inquiète. . .Je passerais te voir après la rentrée ».

**OoO**

Arrivé chez lui, Heero retira se chemise et la jeta au sol. Elle était poisseuse de sang. Il s'assit à terre, contre la porte de sa salle de bain, bloquant ainsi l'entrée. Puis le brun fixa la lame qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Soudain, d'une kyrielle de mouvement vifs, il s'entailla tout l'avant bras dans le sens verticale à sa première cicatrice de la soirée. Il déposa son bras sur sa cuisse, paume vers le ciel et appuya sa tête contre la porte, reprenant son souffle. La lame toujours dans sa main droite, coupant à divers endroit la chaire qui la pressait.

**OoO**

Le brun fixa le plafond bleu ciel. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il avait la flemme de se lever et n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Sa tête était lourde et les idées tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur. Il voyait successivement Duo avec Wufei et Zech, seul. Puis Noin apparaissait. Le visage de Treize aussi. Catherine. . .Trowa. . .Puis de nouveau Duo et Wufei. Il ferma les yeux. Zechs était rentré chez lui depuis trois jours et il ne l'avait pas appelé. Heero n'osait pas le faire de peur de le déranger. Et là, il attendait que son portable sonne. Mais au lieu d'être son portable, ce fut la sonnerie d'en bas qui retenti. Heero ne bougea pas, mais la sonnerie insistait. Il décida alors de verrouiller sa porte et de nettoyer la flaque de sang. Il retira aussi ses vêtements qu'il mit en boule dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau par dessus. Le brun se rassit au sol, collant ses membres à son corps, les bras encerclant ses jambes. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le côté. Mais ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé, recroquevillé sur lui même, contre le carrelage froid de la pièce d'eau. La lumière éteinte lui reposait les yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de verser des larmes.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Heero ne bougea pas plus et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Il n'essaya pas d'émettre un son, sachant très bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

« Heero, c'est moi. . .Zechs. . .Ouvre-moi s'il te plait » Demanda le blond. « Ta sœur m'a dit que tu étais là depuis plus de 22 heures. . .Je sais que tu m'entends malgré l'eau qui coule, alors réponds moi… ».

Heero resserra ses jambes contre lui et renifla doucement, les larmes affluaient encore plus.

« Ecoute. . .Il faut qu'on parle. . .Ca m'emmerde de le faire à travers une porte. . .Heero. . .Je me suis déplacé pour venir te voir alors ne fuis pas. . .Heero. . .».

Le brun entendit Zechs faire quelques pas dans la chambre puis une seconde voix.

« Il n'ouvre pas ? » Demanda Noin peu rassuré, Heero la devinait dans son chandail trop grand pour elle et les bras croisés comme pour se rassurer.

« Non. . .Et il ne réponds pas…Faut enfoncer la porte ».

« Ça ne sert à rien, elle est verrouillée et très résistante, tu le blesserais et toi aussi. Il est juste derrière. . .Attends quelques minutes, je crois savoir comment faire ».

Heero pouvait entendre sa sœur parler hors de la chambre. Zechs, lui, essayais de le convaincre d'ouvrir la porte. Le brun se repliait de plus en plus et les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Le sang, avait coagulé. Il hésita à presser les plaies pour les rouvrir, mais il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Ne plus penser. Ne plus entendre les voix.

Il voulut disparaître encore plus quand il su ce qu'avait fait sa sœur. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence puis Zechs revint frapper à la porte, plus doucement.

« Heero. . .On flippe ! Noin flippe ! Tu peux pas faire ça à ta sœur. Fais un signe ! N'importe quoi ».

Heero releva la tête, il avait froid, il avait faim et il avait mal.

« Hee-kun. . .? » Appela la voix du natté.

Heero se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il ne voulait pas voir Duo paniquer, s'inquiéter pour lui. Lui encore moins que les autres. Le natté l'appela plusieurs fois calmement.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te répondrais plus qu'à moi ? » Demanda Zechs avec énervement.

« Parce que moi, je ne le fais pas souffrir, je ne joue pas avec lui, moi ! » Répondit Duo avec mordant.

« Parce que je joue peut être ? ».

Heero mis ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas les entendre se disputer. Il serra fortement les yeux aussi et sentit la tête tourner. Mais les voix ne s'arrêtaient pas. . .

« Oui ! Tu joue ! . . .Tu passes le temps. . .T'es sortit avec lui juste pour l'été. . .Tu ne le connais pas. . .Tu ne sais pas à quoi il pense à chaque fois qu'il est seul et qu'il t'attends. . .! ».

« Justement, je ne le connais pas, je ne suis pas comme toi…Je ne peux pas tout prendre sur moi. . .Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu m'as jugé dès le départ. Désolé de ne pas être aussi parfait que toi, mais je ne peux pas vivre en me remettant en cause à chaque cicatrice. . .Toi peut être, moi pas. C'est au dessus de mes moyens. Je. . .Ne me juges pas ! » Zechs soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis se rassit.

Le natté était debout devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il était tout blanc, faisant la liaison entre le mot « cicatrices » et chaque détail inhabituel du brun. Il ferma les yeux, porta sa main à sa tête et se laissa à son tour glisser contre la porte.

« Hee-kun » Pleura Duo.

Heero avait agrippé son propre bras et avait serré du plus fort qu'il le pouvait aux mots de Zechs. Ainsi, toutes les cicatrices s'étaient de nouveaux ouvertes. Ne nouvelles apparaissaient sous ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » Demanda Zechs d'une voix calme que Duo qualifia de supérieure

« Dégage » Répondit le natté en se retenant de crier.

Zechs ne bougea pas.

« T'as pas entendu ? » Demanda alors l'américain en relevant la tête. « J'ai dis « DEGAGE » C'est clair non ? ».

Zechs ne bougea pas plus ce qui mit Duo hors de lui.

« DEGAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE » S'égosilla-t-il en se retenant au sol.

Noin arriva en courant. Elle vit Duo au sol, en larme, criant face au blond qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, plus par surprise que par provocation. Elle le tira par le bras et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Je suis désolé Zechs. . . Je crois qu'il vaux mieux que tu repasses plus tard. . .Beaucoup plus tard. . . » Noin avait des sanglots dans la voix.

« Tu en le savais pas non plus ? » Demanda Zechs se sentant de plus en plus coupable d'avoir gardé ce secret.

La brune fondit en larme. Il la prit alors naturellement dans ses bras.

De son côté, Duo pleurait contre la porte, frappant rageusement de son poing contre celle-ci. Heero était appuyé contre cette même porte, redressé, pleurant lui aussi.

« Hee-kun. . . » Murmura une fois de plus Duo.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Les pas dans l'escalier, puis il vit Noin. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il se remit alors à pleurer. Cachant sa tête dans le sweet de la brune qui était comme sa soeur.

**OoO**

Heero ouvrit les yeux. Ils lui faisaient mal. Il avait la gorge sèche, la tête lui tournait toujours. Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était ni depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il réussis à se déplacer jusqu'à la baignoire et coupa l'eau. Il se redressa, se rattrapant au radiateur mural et attendit que la pièce arrête de tourner autour de lui. Il entendait des sanglots à côtés. Noin ? Duo ? Il s'en voulait de les avoir fais pleurer. Il se déplaça doucement et déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Heero se rapprocha de la masse informe, allongée sur son lit. Il attrapa entre ses doigts la tresse et la caressa. Duo se redressa et regarda Heero. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon » Les mots sortaient à peine de sa bouche dans un son aigu, une voix cassée.

Duo se cramponnait à lui, lui caressant le dos, la tête pour le rassurer. Il repoussa doucement le brun et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau. Heero s'assit sur le lit et but. Il reposa la bouteille et se serra dans les bras de son ami.

« Arrête de pleurer Duo-chan. . .J'aime pas quand tu pleures » Implora Heero.

« Alors ne me fais pas pleurer, baka ! » Répliqua Duo.

**OoO**

Il était au chaud et n'avait pas envie de bouger sa tête l'élançait encore un peu, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Qu'avant quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il sentait une présence à côté de lui. Heero ouvrit les yeux et attendit que sa vue s'adapte à l'obscurité. Noin était assise et le regardait.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Heero hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas la force de parler. Elle lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux et se leva.

« Je reviens ».

Il la regarda sortir de la chambre. Il regarda sa main droite qui était bandée. La lame l'avait coupée lorsqu'il l'avait serrée. Son bras gauche aussi était bandé. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et avait deux couettes sur lui pour le réchauffer. Noin revint avec un plateau. Elle le déposa devant lui et alluma la lampe de cehvet.

« Tu as dormis deux jours. . .Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait que tu manges petit à petit. . . » Murmura Noin.

Heero vit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il décala le plateau et la pris dans ses bras.

« Pardon Noin. . .Je voulais pas te faire de peine. . .C'était pas voulu, je te le jure ».

« Je sais Hee-chan, je sais. . .Explique-moi. . .Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? ».

Elle repoussa le brun contre ses oreillers, ramena les couette et le plateau. Enfin elle essuya ses larmes.

« J'ai cherché, j'ai pas compris. . .Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de travers ? Dis le moi. . .S'il te plait ».

« Non. . .Rassure-toi. . .Ce n'est pas toi qui est la cause. . .C'est moi qui débloque. . .Je dois vraiment manger tout ça ? » Noin hocha la tête. « Tu sais. . .C'est la faute de personne tout ça. . .C'est moi, QUE moi. . .Je supporte pas mes réactions. . . ».

« Lesquelles ? ».

« Celles que je retenaient. Tu sais. . .Dès que je te voyais avec Treize. . .J'ai pas le droit de te refuser ça. . .Tu m'as élevé comme ton frère. . .Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. . .Alors je réfrénais les sentiments d'amertume envers lui. C'est pareil avec Duo. . .J'ai toujours peur qu'il s'éloigne. . .Alors Wufei. . .Je l'ai pris comme un ennemi. . .Je le connais pas, mais je le déteste. Il m'éloigne de Duo. . .Peu à peu. . .J'ai l'impression qu'il va disparaître. . .Alors j'ai envie de les voir rompre. . .Mais. . .Je suis heureux avec Zechs, donc je sais que Duo est bien avec Wufei et j'ai pas non plus le droit de lui refuser ça par égoïsme. . . J'ai pas le droit. . . J'ai pas le droit de lui interdire quoique ce soit. . .J'ai pas le droit. . .Et quand tous ses sentiments ont été entassé dans ma tête. . . ».

Heero s'arrêta. . .Pas besoin de dire la suite à Noin, pas besoin de le lui expliquer ce qu'il avait alors fait. C'était clair.

« Heero. . .Pourquoi t'en a pas parlé avec nous ? ».

« Parce que je peux pas. . .Tu as envie d'entendre ça ? Tu as envie d'entendre que je prefereais que tu sois seul plutôt que de te voir t'éloigner ? ».

« Moi oui ! » Répondit Duo en entrant. « Je préferais entendre ça, plutôt que d'apprendre de la bouche de la personne que je hais le plus, ce que mon meilleur ami ce fait subir » Il embrassa Noin et vint s'asseoir face à lui. « A quoi tu t'attendais ? » Cracha Duo. « T'es con ou quoi ? C'est pas en gardant tout pour soi que ça aide. . .T'as vu où ça t'a mené ? Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ? ».

« Ce que tu m'a toujours promis ».

« J'attendrais un peu pour ça. Mange ! ».

Heero grimaça. Il coupa cependant la tranche de jambon en petit morceau et la mangea bout par bout. Noin sourit, se leva, embrassa Heero et sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

« Hee-chan. . .Les cicatrices. . .La scarifications. . .Je comprends un peu. . .Mais. . .L'anorexie, pas vraiment ».

« . . . » Heero avala le jambon qu'il mâchouillait. « . . .La bouffe, c'est le seul truc que je contrôlais. . .Tu sais, tu en fais ce que tu veux. . .Tu la prends, la prends pas. Tu la gardes, tu la jettes. C'est toi qui choisis ».

« C'était juste pour avoir une impression de contrôle ? Être maître de toi-même ? ».

Heero hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Duo bougea du lit et s'assit à côté d'Heero.

« Ecoute Hee-chan. . .Je sais que tu as toujours peur, tu crains de voir les gens t'abandonner, mais moi, je suis là et j'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je t'aime et j'ai pas envie de t'abandonner ou de te voir te faire la male. Même avec Wufei, tu restera en première place, et ça, il devra l'accepter. . .Il a pas le chois. . .Si jamais il s'y oppose, c'est lui qui dégage, pas toi. . .Alors, cesse de douter de moi » Duo termina sa phrase en serrant Heero contre lui.

Le brun pouvait sentir de l'eau sur ses épaules. Duo pleurait encore. Il sentit un goût de fer dans sa bouche. Il avait de nouveau mordu sa lèvre. Duo se dégagea et regarda Heero dans les yeux.

« Promets moi que c'est fini, s'il te plait ».

« . . . » Heero fixa Duo, il lécha le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. « Je te le promet ».

« Merci. . . » Duo soupira de soulagement. « . . .Je dois y aller. . .On a dit que tu te reposerais. . .Je repasserai demain ».

Duo se leva et quitta la pièce. Heero suivit des yeux la natte.

« Duo-kun. . . ? » Appela-t-il. Le natté recula de trois pas et le fixa. « Je t'aime ».

« Moi aussi Hee-chan et s'il te plait, crois un peu en toi, juste un peu ».

Heero fixa son mur jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque, et porta alors son regard sur son plateau. Il avait tout mangé. Il se leva et chancela. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver l'équilibre et surtout pour ne pas le perdre. Il prit son plateau et descendit à la cuisine d'un pas lent et mal assuré.

« Heero » Grogna Noin. « Tu devais rester couché" Le réprimanda-t-elle en lui prenant le plateau des mains et le poussant sur une chaise.

« Je sais. . .Mais j'avais envie de bouger, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes » Il s'assit « Dis Noin ? ».

« Hm ? ».

« T'as jamais regretté de m'avoir pris sous ton aile ? ».

Noin arrêta sa main en pleine action. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

« Tu pense que je devrais regretter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je sais pas. . .Mais je me dis que. . .Que je ne t'apporte que des soucis ».

« Tu sais Heero, quand je t'ai pris avec moi, je savais que tout ne serais pas rose. . .Mes parents me l'ont assez répétés, et ça c'est confirmé. Tu as été très chiant au début, mais même ça je ne le regrette pas, ce sera pareil quand j'aurais des enfants. . . ».

« Dans ta phrase tu sous-e,ntend que tu regrettes quelque chose. . .Qu'est ce que c'est ? ».

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? ».

Heero hocha la tête. Il voulait savoir mais il avait peur. Le regard de Noin, portait dans le vague quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde, l'angoissait terriblement. Noin reporta son attention sur lui et croisa les bras dans un frisson.

« Ce que je regrette c'est. . . Que tu m'es moi comme tutrice plutôt qu'une autre personne qui ce soit plus préoccupé de toi. . . Je t'ai négligé au point de ne pas voir que tu souffrais. . .Au point de ne pas voir ce que tu te faisais ».

Heero se leva et vint prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. . .Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir de personne plus compréhensive que toi comme tuteur. . .Tu ne m'as jamais négligé. . .Tu n'as simplement pas vu ce que je cachais. . . ».

Noin resserra ses bras autour des épaules d'Heero.

« J'aurais voulu voir ce que tu cachais dans ta tête pour pouvoir t'aider. . .Pour t'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'ici. Tu aurais dû en parler. A quoi ça sert de nous avoir si tu dis jamais rien ? ».

« Ça sert à voir des gens heureux, qu'on aime, sans les inquiéter ».

« Pourtant, tu le savais que je m'inquiétais. . .Et que Duo aussi ».

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

« Remonte te coucher, je vais ouvrir ».

« Je dors si c'est pour moi » Déclara Heero une main sur la rampe de l'escalier. « Sauf si c'est Duo ».

Il grimpa les escaliers et se colla à sa fenêtre. Il regarda discrètement la rue, caché derrière son rideau. Il vit Zechs partir, s'arrêter et fixer sa fenêtre puis reprendre son chemin. Heero retourna dans son lit et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son nez.

Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire ? Que tout était finis ? Il le savait déjà. Et lui, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Qu'il l'aimait encore ? Qu'il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête ? Peut être, mais il n'était pas du genre à courir après des chimères. Le blond en avait assez de son jouet. Il s'était lassé. Les vacances s'étaient finis, alors pourquoi s'encombrer plus longtemps ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées peu joyeuses par Noin venu lui apporter une tisane.

« Noin. . .Ca te dirais une semaine ou deux, loin d'ici ? Rien que nous deux ? ».

La brune lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit sur le bord du lit en le fixant.

« Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. . .Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire tous les deux ».

Heero posa ses lèvres sur la tasse fumante. Il aspira la vapeur en fermant les yeux. Réfléchissant au lieu de vacances improvisés. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Noin lui tendit une lettre plié en deux.

« Zechs me l'a laissé pour toi ».

Heero hésita à la prendre. Puis fébrilement, il tendit la main et l'attrapa de ses doigts tremblants. Il la fixa intensément, essayant de deviner les mots qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi pas Tolède ? » Proposa Noin pour le tirer de ses pensées.

Heero acquiesça en fixant toujours le bout de papier.

« Je vais réserver » S'enthousiasma Noin en se levant du lit et en allumant le pc.

Elle ouvrit une page internet. Le silence était lourd. L'atmosphère aussi. Noin se retourna et regarda son frère qui fixait sa feuille, l'air horrifié comme s'il s'agissait d'une mise à mort.

« Hee-chan ? » L'appela-t-elle. Le brun ne cilla pas. Elle l'appela une seconde fois en posant sa main sur sa jambe. Il sursauta. « Eyh, ça va ? » S'enquit-elle.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement alorsq ue ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Noin se leva et le prit contre elle.

« T'es pas obligé de l'ouvrir tout de suite. . . Demain si tu veux. . . Ou après les vacances. . .Quand tu veux. . . Et puis t'es même pas obligé de la lire. . .C'est toi qui vois ».

Il secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes. Noin retourna à sa réservation tandis qu'Heero s'endormait. Elle sortit de la pièce en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte.

Aussitôt dans l'obscurité, Heero se redressa, tira une boîte à chaussures de dessous son lit et y glissa la lettre. Plus tard. . . Quand il serait près, il la lirait. . . Pas avant.

**OoO**

« Tiens, salut Heero » Lança une voix joviale avec une tape amicale dans le dos du brun.

Heero se retourna pour voir Wufei.

« Ca va bien ? Il paraît que tu étais malade, tu as l'air en forme ».

« . . . ».

« Pas très causant à ce que je vois. . .Moi je vais retrouver Duo. Dans quinze ou vingt minutes ».

Heero fronça les sourcils, tourna les talons et foutu le camp. Wufei le rattrapa par le bras.

« Eyh ! Pourquoi t'es froid comme ça avec moi ? » Demanda Agressivement le chinois. « Dis-le moi, réponds moi, pourquoi ? ».

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Heero sur le même ton. « Parce que je ne t'aime pas. Tu représente pour moi une source d'emmerde et de déprime. Tu es ce que je qualifie d'ennemi. Je te hais tout simplement ».

« Mais tu ne me connais pas » Se défendit Wufei.

« C'est juste. . .Et je n'en ai pas envie. . . Ca changera rien. . . J'ai toujours évité de me retrouver face à toi et je vais continuer. . .Et si tu faisais de même peut être te détesterais-je un peu moins, mais c'est pas sûr. Adieu ».

Heero reprit son chemin. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes avec Trowa puis rentra chez lui ranger ses affaires.

**OoO**

« Heero, on y va » Hurla la voix de Noin du bas de l'escalier.

Heero grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il entendit un bruit d'éléphant dans l'escalier et vit débarquer le natté qui sauta sur son lit pour s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Duo lui fit un grand sourire.

« Près ? Ta sœur t'attend ».

« Hn. . . Je me réveille » Heero se frotta les yeux.

« Ca va ? T'es en forme ? ».

« Ouais, j'ai la pêche ! ».

« Tant mieux » Déclara Duo avant de gifler le brun.

Heero ferma les yeux pour analyser la douleur. La joue en feu. L'américain avait frappé fort. Très fort.

« Chose promise, chose dû. Je cours, je me cache mais je ne ment pas » Justifia Duo en prenant Heero dans ses bras.

« En tout cas, ça passe l'envie d'en prendre une seconde ».

« J'espère bien, j'ai plus de main. Bon habille-toi, ta sœur braille ».

Heero se leva. Duo tourna la tête à la vue de son ami entièrement dénué. Il sourit intérieurement. Il était au moins sûr qu'il n'y avait plus d'auto mutilation physique.

Duo accompagna Heero jusqu'à la voiture et les regarda partir. Tolède les attendait avec son soleil pendant que d'autres partaient à l'université.

« Dis donc Heero ! Ta joue est vachement rouge. Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Demanda la brune en contournant la trace du doigt.

« Oh, c'était une promesse ! « Répondit Heero indifférent, les pensées sur sa conduite, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

**_OWARI_**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Sahad : Mais non, je ne me pends pas ! Et ooui, je vais continuer de te faire des câlins…Voilà la suite, que tu connais déjà, mais qu'importe, ne ? Quelques variations, mais rien de bien différents… Gros bisous ma puce.

Sahad : Lol ! Tu as mis deux fois la même review, alors je te mets deux fois la même réponse. Mais non, je ne me pends pas ! Et ooui, je vais continuer de te faire des câlins…Voilà la suite, que tu connais déjà, mais qu'importe, ne ? Quelques variations, mais rien de bien différents… Gros bisous ma puce.

Florinoir : Voici la fin qui a beaucoup tardé, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

Neko : Voici la suite et la réponse à ta question. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Gwenaelle : Et bien la voilà la suite, moi aussi j'aime bien Heero et Duo quand ils sont ensembles… C'est super une amitié comme ça, quoique, un peu ambiguë quand même. Enfin, bonne lecture.

Youkai : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant… Voici enfin la fin… J'espere que ca te plaira…Merci pour tes reviews…Biyouxx.

Aele : Ah l'histoire entre Duo et Heero est compliqué. Oui ils s'aiment, mais pas comme tu le pense… C'est bizarre…Mais je pense que tu comprendra à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Voilà, c'est finis. . .Enfin ! Heureux ? Oui ? Tant mieux, Non ? Il vous reste l'épilogue...

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus les gens

Dstine.


	5. Epilogue

**Épilogue :**

_« Je m'attends déjà à me faire refouler à ta porte d'entrée. Tu dors, c'est l'excuse qui viendra, j'en suis certain. Et je sais même que la vraie raison est que tu ne veux pas me voir. Peut-être est-ce normal. Après, de qui viendra ouvrir la porte, je n'en sais rien. Je verrais bien. Reste à savoir ce que cette personne fera de ce bout de papier. J'espère qu'il te reviendra._

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je n'écris jamais. Je ne suis pas très diplomate non plus, et tu as dû t'en rendre compte par le passé, mais… Eh ! Je suis un mec !_

_Je pensais que Duo savait pour tes bras. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas essayé d'en parler avec toi. Au cours des deux mois que nous avons passés ensemble, les traces semblaient s'estomper. Du moins, le premier mois. Elles se faisaient moins fraîches. J'ai alors pensé que j'étais arrivé après la « phase ». Ou du moins, après la plus grosse partie. Et c'est là que j'ai fait une erreur. Ton pote au courant ou non, la phase terminée ou pas, je n'aurais pas dû fermer les yeux. Et surtout, j'aurais dû faire plus attention._

_Les choses allaient s'arrêter avec les vacances. Tu t'en doutais sur la fin et je n'ai pas essayé de t'en dissuader. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose : je n'avais pas prévu de tout arrêter avec Septembre. Mais les deux dernières semaines avec toi m'ont foutu les boules. Ton attitude. Tu t'accrochais et je me sentais incapable d'y faire face. Certaines cicatrices apparaissaient et je ne me sentais pas capable de me remettre en question à chaque fois : ma faute ? Pas ma faute ?_

_Tes bras sont redevenus douloureux et tu redevenais sombre. Non, je ne te donne pas tout le blâme. J'ai aussi ma part. j'aurais dû te le dire au début. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher. J'en ai l'air, mais je ne m'attache pas. Et j'aime l'exclusivité. Ton ami aussi, apparemment._

_Je vais un peu dans tous les sens et du coup j'ai l'impression de me contredire. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose._

_Je ne sais pas si ces mots serviront à quelque chose. Mais j'avais l'impression que la fin n'était pas correcte. Je ne sais pas si elle l'est plus maintenant. Et encore moins s'il existe une fin « correcte »._

_Je ne sais pas non plus comment finir. Si un jour, il y a des choses que tu veux savoir… Des choses que tu veux mettre au clair, tu as mon numéro, fais-en bon usage… Si bon te semble bien évidemment. Je serais toujours content d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_ Zechs »._

Heero replia la lettre et fixa ses mains tremblantes. À son retour d'Espagne avec Noin, il avait entrepris beaucoup de démarches pour se faire embaucher quelque part, et s'était immergé dans son travail pour oublier cette lettre qui était dans une boîte sous son lit et qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte. Et finalement, il l'avait oubliée. Il avait même oublié cette boîte sous son lit qui renfermait beaucoup de souvenirs divers. Et s'il n'avait pas croisé Zechs dans la matinée, peut-être ne se serait-il pas souvenu de ce 'bout de papier', dans le même état que la fois où il l'avait reçu : plié, non scellé. Il fixa ses bras. Ses cicatrices blanches étaient toujours apparentes. Même après plus d'un an. Le point positif de la journée, était que Zechs, lui, ne l'avait pas vu. Il été de l'autre côté de la rue, bavardant avec un autre garçon. Il ne l'avait pas vue et il s'en sentait soulagé en même temps que… Il ne savait pas. Il aurait aimé qu'il le voit et qu'il vienne vers lui… Ou alors qu'il le voit et l'ignore, pour bien clôturer le chapitre… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Heero regarda encore une fois la feuille pliée entre ses doigts. « _Tu as mon numéro, fais-en bon usage_ »… Il était gonflé, mais il allait l'écouter, il allait en faire bon usage et tout de suite.

Il attrapa son portable et dans son répertoire, supprima la seule fiche existante à la lettre 'Z'. Au moins, si la tentation revenait, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il se sentait comme soulagé alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie : Pleurer. Évacuer la douleur qui le prenait aux tripes. Pourquoi certains sentiments étaient-ils si tenaces ?

**Fin**

**Voilà, j'avais oublié de le poster. Merci à Vanille de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre. J'espère que ça t'aura plus. **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent !**

**Bisous les gens**

**Dstine**


End file.
